Sons of the Dark Siders
by Caya Strife
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! Yay! I mainly wrote it cuz i hated well, almost the authors for not pairing Luke and Callista. So I decided to change that. Written before anyone knew of Luke and Mara's wedding. 2nd version in the making, as well as tr


Sons of the Dark Siders

**Sons of the Dark Siders**

_By Tifa_Lockheart_Nibelheim_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, ships, locations or anything else of Star Wars. I simply own the plot and the characters like Corrix and the other charas I created myself. I wrote this story for my own amusement and do not intend to earn any money with it, I don't even think that would be possible. 

Corrix ging auf der Brücke umher und schaute einigen seiner technischen Offizieren über die Schulter, um zu sehen, wie weit sie mit ihrer Arbeit waren. Im Moment war der Sternenzerstörer, der Corrix Flaggschiff werden sollte, noch nicht ganz fertiggestellt. Sie mußten noch einige unwichtige Dinge reparieren oder ganz neu installieren. Nach seiner Ansicht hätten sie schon vor Wochen einen Testflug starten können, doch die Techniker hatten darauf bestanden, all das an Bord zu bringen, was auch auf den alten Sternenzerstörer der Imperiums – Klasse gewesen war. Corrix hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Wenn sie es unbedingt wollten, so sollten sie es nur tun. Es gab zur Zeit ohnehin keine Aufgabe, die sie beanspruchte. 

„Sir, hier ist etwas auf dem Schirm!" rief ein Offizier von einem der hinteren Radarschirme. Corrix ging eilig auf ihn zu und schaute auf den Schirm. Tatsächlich! Auf dem Schirm sah er, wie gerade ein kleineres Schiff in den Normalraum stürzte. 

„Sollen wir das Schiff zerstören?" fragte der diensthabende Waffenoffizier. 

Corrix schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Fangen sie das Schiff mit einem Tracktorstrahl ein und lassen sie es in Hangaar 3 landen. Sobald Sie näheres über den Piloten des Schiffes erfahren haben, benachrichtigen Sie mich. Sie können mich in meinen Quartieren finden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Admiral auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Brücke.

*****

Callista lehnte sich in ihrem Repulsorensessel im hinteren Teil des Raumschiffes zurück und freute sich insgeheim auf die baldige Begegnung. Sie hatte Luke lange nicht gesehen. Damals war sie einfach verschwunden und hatte ihm einige Zeit später die Nachricht zukommen lassen, daß sie nicht bei ihm bleiben könnte. Callista konnte sich vorstellen, wie Luke sich gefühlt haben mußte. Sie selbst wäre auch lieber dort geblieben, und hätte ihr Leben mit ihm verbracht, doch sie hatte ihre Machtkräfte zurückbekommen wollen, was es unmöglich für sie machte, mit Luke Skywalker, dem Jedi Meister dieser Zeit, zusammen auf Yavin zu leben. 

Nun aber hatte sie es endlich geschafft. Sie konnte die Macht wieder nutzen und wollte ihr Versprechen einlösen. Das Versprechen, daß sie Skywalker einst auf einem Datenkristall gegeben hatte. Sie hatte Angst davor, sich mit Luke zu treffen, denn schließlich war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung viel Zeit vergangen, es konnte inzwischen viel passiert sein, viel konnte sich geändert haben. Es konnte sein, daß Luke sie mittlerweile vergessen hatte, oder daß er Callista immer noch ihr plötzliches Verschwinden übel nahm. Doch sie mußte es wagen. Schließlich hatte sie viel dafür getan, daß sie ihn endlich wiedersehen durfte, sie wollte ihn und sich selbst einfach nicht im Ungewissen lassen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können. 

Plötzlich schrillte der Alarm los und großer Ruck ging durch das Schiff. Callista stürzte nach vorn ins Cockpit, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Als sie einen Blick durch das Fenster warf, sah nicht etwa die langen, glänzenden Linien des Hyperraums, sondern nur die kleinen, abgehackten Punkte der einzelnen Sterne! Ihr Hyperantrieb war wieder einmal zu früh ausgefallen! 

Callista strich sich ihre langen, dunkel blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und überprüfte die Systeme. 

Da! Ihr Radargeräte blinkte. Sternenzerstörer! Callista riß die Augen auf, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah: An einem kleinen Mond, an der Unterseite befestigt, hingen drei Sternenzerstörer in den Hangaaren, weiter sechs kreuzten um den Mond. Eine Vielzahl TIE Jäger stoben wie eine Wolke auf Callistas Schiff zu, als hätten sie vor, es mit vereinten Kräften zu zerstören. Doch dann teilten sie sich und gaben den Blick auf einen 10ten Zerstörer frei, der zwar ebenfalls noch in einem Hangaar hing, aber schon voll funktionstüchtig zu sein schien. Plötzlich schoß Callista ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sie versuchte noch, ihren Frachter auf einen entgegengesetzten Kurs zu bringen, doch schon ging ein großer Ruck durch das Schiff und sie saßen in der Falle. Man hatte sie mit einem Tracktorstrahl gefangen. 

Callista konnte nichts anderes tun, als einfach dazusitzen und abzuwarten. 

*****

Der Admiral saß in seinem Repulsorensessel und lehnte sich zurück. 

Er dachte wieder an den kleinen Frachter, den sie soeben ausgemacht hatten. Corrix konnte keine Person in dem Schiff feststellen, obwohl er zugeben mußte, daß seine Fähigkeiten noch beschränkt waren. Deswegen hatte er auch vor, sich einen neuen Meister zu suchen, der ihn in der Kunst der Jedi unterweisen konnte. Dieser Mann müßte ein großer Jedi sein, und er war es auch. Er sollte Corrix unterrichten und gleichzeitig das neue Imperium regieren. 

In den alten, glorreichen Tagen, als das Imperium auf seinem Höhepunkt gestanden hatte, war es auch von zwei Jedi regiert worden, von Darth Vader, dem dunklen Lord der Sith, und Imperator Palpatine, einem alten, überheblichen Mann, welcher durch den hohen Einfluß der dunklen Seite innerlich und äußerlich zerfressen wurde. Corrix hatte nie viel von dem Imperator gehalten, und er würde auch nicht die gleichen Fehler begehen wie er. Er würde sich von einem Jedi Meister in der Macht unterweisen lassen, und sich nicht nur auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen um sie selbst weiterzuentwickeln. Er würde sich den einzigen Jedi Meister holen, den es noch gab, Luke Skywalker! 

Er würde ihn bekommen, koste es, was es wolle.

Plötzlich piepte das Kom. Corrix drehte sich um und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Darauf sah er einen jungen Leutnant mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren. Sein Name war Alec Rhyser, und er hatte noch eine lange, erfolgreiche Karriere vor sich. Selbst einige der alten Imperialen hätten noch viel von ihm lernen können. Er war dem Imperium völlig loyal und befolgte die Befehle, die er bekam, nicht so gedankenlos wie einige andere, sonder dachte vorher über sie nach, und wenn ihm etwas falsch vorkam, so sagte er es, ohne sich zu schämen ober vor seinem Vorgesetztem Angst zu haben. 

Der Leutnant öffnete einen Audiokanal und sagte: „Sir, wir haben neue Daten von dem Frachter, den wir soeben gesichtet haben. Der Scan hat ergeben, daß sich nur eine Person an Bord befindet. Es ist eine weibliche Humanoidin. Wohin sollen wir sie bringen, Sir?" 

„Bringen Sie sie in Verhörraum 12, genauso wie Commander La Vors, begleitet von einem Ärztestab." 

Der Leutnant nickte. Er kannte die Methoden, die Corrix bei Gefangenen einsetzte, wenn sie nicht sprechen wollte. Im letzten Jahr hatte die Ärzte seine Stabes ein neues Medikament entwickelt, welches die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie eine Wahrheitsdroge, doch war sie um das 30fache stärker. Eine Lüge unter Einfluß dieser Droge war somit komplett ausgeschlossen. Das Bild verschwand und der Monitor wurde wieder schwarz. 

Corrix stand auf und deaktivierte die Beleuchtung mit einem einzigen Gedanken. Er hatte alles in seinen Räumen an die Macht angepaßt, wenn er sie auch noch nicht nutzen konnte wie ein Meister. Hinter ihm schloß sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen und der Admiral schritt den Gang hinunter zu den Verhörräumen. 

*****

Callista versuchte, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, mit denen man sie an einen Stuhl gebunden hatte, doch sie waren so fest gezogen, daß sie sich bei den Versuchen nur die Haut an den Handgelenken abschürfte. Sie war völlig erschöpft und wußte nicht, wie sie wieder fliehen konnte. Sie hatte zwar schon schwierigere Situationen durchgemacht, doch irgendwie hatte es immer einen Ausweg gegeben. Mittels der Macht hätte sie sich problemlos befreien können, doch sie hatte Angst davor, sie zu nutzen. Sie hatte auf diesem Schiff einen Jedi gespürt, und sie wollte nicht, daß dieser erkannte wer sie war. In Callistas Kopf drehte sich auf einmal alles. Die weißen, steril aussehenden Wände, sowie die Stühle und der Tisch in der gleichen Farbe, alles drehte sich. Selbst der Ärztestab in seinen weißen Kitteln. Sie war unendlich müde und hatte nur der Wunsch, schlafen zu können. Der Flug war anstrengend gewesen, wenigstens bevor sie in den Hyperraum gesprungen war. 

Sie hatte unabsichtlich die Route eine illegalen Gewürzfrachters von Kessel gekreuzt und diesen somit in helle Aufregung versetzt, so daß er sie durch die halbe Galaxis verfolgte, nachdem er versucht hatte, sie mit einem Vierlingsgeschütz abzuschießen. Und nun war sie auch noch von Imperialen gefangen genommen worden. Konnte ein Mensch allein so viel Pech auf einmal haben? 

Zischend öffnete sich die Tür. Callista wandte den Kopf, um besser sehen zu können. Was sie erblickte, war ein humanoider Mann etwa in ihrem Alter. Er war sehr groß und hatte kurze, schwarze Haare. Auf seiner Uniform trug er die Abzeichen es imperialen Admirals. Der Mann ging zum Captain, der schon einige Minuten vor ihm den Raum betreten hatte. Callista konnte nicht verstehe, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten, doch es schien sich um sie zu handeln, denn während er etwas sagte, deutete der Captain einmal in ihre Richtung. Als das Gespräch dann beendet war, drehte sich der Admiral zu ihr um und fragte: 

„Wie geht es ihnen?" 

Callista war überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, daß man sich hier Sorgen um sie machte. Sie sah ihn forschend an, und aus der Nähe konnte sie erkennen, daß er einige tiefe Narben in seinem Gesicht trug. Als sie weiter an ihm herunter sah, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Der Mann trug ein Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel!!! Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, daß es beim Imperium keine Jedi mehr gab, nachdem sie vom Tod Vaders und des Imperators gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich also geirrt. 

„Sie sind ein wenig still!" meinte der Admiral. „Habe ich ihnen irgend etwas getan, weshalb sie nicht mehr mit mir reden möchten?" 

Ob er ihr etwas angetan hatte?! Callista hätte sich beinahe vor Lachen geschüttelt. Er hatte sie gefangengenommen und sie dann gefragt, ob er ihr etwas getan hätte?!?! 

„Nun gut, dann mache ich den ersten Schritt. Mein Name ist Barrel Corrix und ich bin Admiral in der imperialen Sternenflotte. Würden sie mir nun ihren werten Namen nennen?" 

Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Er versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen! Damit würde er keinen Erfolg haben. Sie verschloß sich vor ihm und ließ seine Macht so einfach abblocken, wie ein Wassertropfen gegen eine Fensterscheibe flog. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance, und sein Potential, oder vielleicht seine Ausbildung, waren noch nicht weit genug entwickelt, um sich mit dem ihren messen zu können. 

„Wie es scheint, wollen sie nicht mit uns kooperieren. Wenn dem so ist, werden wir eben zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen!" 

Er drehte sich um und winkte das Ärzteteam zu sich heran. Drei Ärzte traten von hinten an sie heran, der andere näherte sich ihr von vorne. In der Hand hielt er eine Spritze, die sehr wahrscheinlich mit einem starken Serum gefüllt war. Callista wehrte sich. Sie schlug mit Armen und Beinen, doch die Feinde waren in der Überzahl. Sie konnte nichts tun. Schon nach einigen Sekunden hatte man ihr das Serum injiziert und Callista fiel in einen Dämmerzustand. Sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr wehren. 

Corrix trat an sie heran und schaute ihr in die Augen. 

„Und nun noch einmal. Wer sind sie und wohin wollten sie?" Callista versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Das Medikament hatte vollen Besitzt von ihr ergriffen. 

„Mein Name ist Callista und ich war auf dem Weg nach Coruscant, als plötzlich mein Hyperantrieb versagte." 

Corrix war begeistert. Er rieb sich die Hände und fragte: „Was wollten sie dort? Hatten sie irgend etwas bestimmtes vor?" 

„Ich wollte dort nur jemanden besuchen." 

„Wen? Wen wollten sie besuchen?" „Luke Skywalker, den Jedi Meister. Wir sind sehr gute Freunde." 

Der Admiral riß die Augen auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß ihm diese eine Person solche Möglichkeiten eröffnen würde. Er hatte gehofft, und man hatte seine Rufe erhört. Nun würde er doch schon bald zu seinem Ziel kommen. 

*****

Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca und die Kinder saßen an einem großen Tisch in der Kantine des großen Ratsgebäudes auf Coruscant. Sie hatte seit langem endlich einmal wieder die Zeit gefunden, sich zu treffen. Die Familie war in der letzten Zeit so oft getrennt gewesen, daß sie sich nicht einmal in der Woche gesehen hatten. Die Kinder waren die meiste Zeit bei Winter gewesen, weil Leia wichtige Sitzungen im Rat gehabt hatte, die bis tief in die Nacht gedauert hatten. Han hatte eine wichtige Mission zu einem ehemaligen Schmugglerplaneten geleitet, um ihn der Allianz anzuschließen und Luke war auf Yavin 4 gewesen, weil dort in letzter Zeit neue Jedi Anwärter eingetroffen waren. Nun aber waren sie endlich wieder einmal zusammen. 

Jacen und Jaina liefen kreuz und quer durch die Kantine und suchten nach Dingen, die sie gebrauchen konnten. 

Der kleine Anakin hingegen saß ganz ruhig auf seinem Platz neben Onkel Luke und aß sein Essen auf. Der kleinste der drei war auch schon immer der ruhigste gewesen, gleichzeitig war er auch er stärkste in der Macht. Jacen spielte gerne mit den Tieren in der Himmelsterasse, doch Jaina beschäftigte sich lieber damit, Küchengeräte, oder sonstiges elektrisches Zeug auseinander zu bauen, oder Han dabei zuzusehen, wie er an dem Falken herumbastelte. Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon um die Erlaubnis gebeten, ihm einmal dabei helfen zu dürfen, doch Han hatte es ihr verboten, da er es nicht für ratsam hielt, kleine Kinder an sein Schiff zu lassen. Auch Chewie hatte gewisse Zweifel gehabt. Eben hatten Jacen und Jaina einen Servierwagen gefunden, mit die herumspielten. Han schaute sie grimmig an. 

„Laßt ihn bitte stehen und kommt wieder an den Tisch. Ihr habt euer Essen noch nicht auf." „Immer Ärger mit den Kindern." murmelte er. 

Jacen und Jaina trotteten zurück, den Kopf gesengt. Doch dann sah Jacen zur Seite und seine Schwester an. Sie lächelte zurück und urplötzlich begannen beide einen Wettlauf zum Tisch. Beide erreichten gleichzeitig den Tisch und warfen sich auf ihre Plätze. Sie starrten auf ihre Teller und ließen die Spaghetti hoch in der Luft schweben. Sie ließen ihre beiden Portionen sich ineinander verschlingen und machten unendlich viele Knoten, so daß sich komische Figuren bildeten. 

Plötzlich aber ließen sie ihre Nudeln fallen, denn sie hatten soeben ihre Messer entdeckt. Sie ließen sie in der Luft aufeinander treffen und schlugen Hacken, als würden sie mit Lichtschwertern kämpfen. 

Doch urplötzlich gab es einen Aufschrei in der Macht! Die Kinder ließen ihre Messer fallen und Luke, Leia und Anakin hielten sich die Hände vor die Ohren. Han warf sich über den Tisch, um die Messer davor zu bewahren, in eine Vase zu fallen, die neben dem Tisch stand. Er erwischte sie nur noch knapp. 

„Was war das?" fragte er. Leia schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war ein Jedi, der um Hilfe gerufen hat. Wer es war, weiß ich nicht." meinte sie. „Es war zu kurz, ich konnte es nicht bestimmen." 

Sie sah ihren Bruder an. Er hatte mehr Erfahrung darin, Menschen und deren Gedanken durch die Macht zu identifizieren. In seinem Gesicht stand große Verwunderung und Nachdenklichkeit. „Es war Callista. Ich habe sie genau erkannt." sagte er. 

Leias Augen wurden groß. Konnte das sein? Callista hatte die Macht doch verloren, wie hatte sie sie zurückbekommen? Fragen über Fragen stürzten auf sie ein. Die Kinder sahen Leia fragend an. „Wer ist das denn?" fragte Jaina. 

„Das ist Onkel Lukes … Freundin." gab sie zurück. 

Callista und Luke hatte sich vor einigen Jahren auf Palpatines Auge getroffen, dem Schiff, daß Belsavis zerstören sollte. Callista hatte es schon ca. 30 Jahre vor Luke mit ihrem damaligen Freund Geith betreten. Ihr Versuch, Palpatines Auge zu zerstören, war fehlgeschlagen, so hatte sich Callista, kurz nachdem ihr realer Körper gestorben war, in den Zielerfassungscomputer eingeklinkt und in ihm gelebt, bis Luke und die anderen gekommen waren.Dort hatten sie sich ineinander verliebt, und vor der Zerstörung des Schiffes, als Nichos irreparabel beschädigt worden war, hatte Cray, seine Verlobte, Callista ihren Körper überlassen. Als sie dann alle auf Belsavis waren, hatte Callista herausgefunden, daß sie die Macht verloren hatte. 

„Ich gehe in mein Quartier." meinte Luke, stand auf und verließ die Kantine. 

Leia schaute ihm nach. Sie wußte, wie sehr Luke jetzt durcheinander sein mußte. Er hatte die ganz Zeit auf sie gewartet, hatte doch keine Nachricht von ihr erhalten, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, daß sie gehen mußte. Hätte Luke sie aufhalten können, so hätte er es ohne Frage getan. Sie wandte sich dann doch wieder ihrer Familie zu und aß weiter. Sie stocherte jedoch mehr in ihrem Essen herum, als daß sie es aß. 

*****

Luke saß in seinem Formsessel und dachte nach. Was konnte er tun, um Callista zu helfen? Sie Gefühle, die er in der Kantine gespürt hatte, waren Furcht und Zorn gewesen, die Gefühle der dunklen Seite der Macht. Er glaubte nicht daran, daß sie der dunklen Seite verfallen war, eher daran, daß man sie gefangengenommen hatte. Ihr Schrei in der Macht war ein Hilferuf gewesen. Nicht direkt an ihn, aber an alle Jedi, die sie hören konnten. Er konnte nicht einfach nur dasitzen und alles geschehen lassen. Er mußte Callista helfen, wenn er doch nur wüßte wie!! 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Luke schrak aus seinen Gedanken. Leia und ihr jüngster Sohn Anakin traten herein. 

„Was ist los, Luke?" Leia sah ihren Bruder besorgt an. Normalerweise erwartete er sie schon in der Tür, wenn sie noch zwei Korridore entfernt waren. 

„Ich war ganz im Gedanken." entgegnete er. Doch innerlich verfluchte er sich. Er durfte sich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen. Er mußte sich auf mehrere Sachen konzentrieren und gleichzeitig noch empfänglich für die kleinsten Störungen in der Macht sein. Wäre er es nicht, so könnte er niemals ein vollkommener Jedi Meister werden. 

„Es war wegen Callista, nicht?" 

„Ja, war es." gab er zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert, daß sie ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht zurückgewonnen hat, aber andrerseits ist sie in großen Schwierigkeiten, und ich muß ihr helfen." Luke blickte zu Boden. In seinem Kopf spielte zur Zeit alles verrückt. Er wußte nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Sein sonst so vernünftiger Verstand war komplett über den Haufen geworfen worden. 

„Ich weiß, daß du dir große Sorgen machst und ich würde alles tun, um dir zu helfen, sie ausfindig zu machen. Wenn ich die Zeit dazu hätte, dann würde ich dir helfen, dieses Abenteuer zu bestehen, wie wir es schon so oft getan haben. Han, die Kinder und ich fliegen zwar in einer knappen halben Stunde fort, aber ich bin mir sicher, daß der Rat dir alle Unterstützung geben wird, die du brauchst, um sie zu finden." Sie sah ihren Bruder an, bittend und gleichzeitig ängstlich. 

„Bitte Luke, versprich mir, daß du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wirst!" meinte sie. Luke nickte. 

„Ich verspreche es dir." Anakin war vom Arm seiner Mutter geklettert und zupfte an Lukes Robe. Luke schaute zu ihm nach unten und lächelte. 

„Was ist denn?" fragte er. 

„Du mußt aber wirklich dein Versprechen halten, sonst fliege ich nicht mit sondern bleibe hier und paß auf dich auf!" entgegnete der Kleine. Leia lächelte ihrem Bruder zu. 

„Er macht sich Sorgen um seinen Onkel." Anakin schaute Luke noch immer fragend an. 

„Ja, ich werde mein Versprechen wirklich halten." 

„Ganz bestimmt?" 

„Ganz bestimmt." bestätigte Luke. Anakin drehte sich wieder um und ging zu seiner Mutter zurück. 

„Dann können wir ja jetzt wieder zum Falken gehen." Leia lachte, ebenso ihr Bruder. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, Luke folgte ihr. 

„Bis dann!" Luke winkte ihnen hinterher. Er war sichtlich aufgeregt, und sich ganz sicher, daß er das Versprechen gegenüber seiner Schwester und seinem Neffen brechen müßte, sobald es so weit war. 

*****

Leia bog um eine Ecke und stand dann in der Dockbucht Nummer 42, die man dem Falken zugewiesen hatte. Han, welcher gerade auf dem Schiff stand, um mit Chewie zusammen einige Teile durchzugehen, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und fragte: 

„Und? Wie geht's ihm?" Leia kam näher und ließ Anakin von ihrem Arm herunter. Sie kam näher an den Falken heran und stieg auf die angelehnte Leiter. 

„Er macht sich große Sorgen um Callista. Ich befürchte, daß er irgendeine selbstmörderische Rettungsaktion durchführt, wenn er sie erst einmal gefunden hat." Han nickte. Jedi hatten manchmal sehr komische und kuriose Ideen. Han hatte schon oft Bekanntschaft mit ihnen gemacht. 

Er drehte sich zu Chewbacca um und gab ihm einen Wink. 

„Prüf noch einmal die Deflektorschilde. Man weiß ja nie, was einem passiert." Chewie knurrte zustimmend. Er machte sich sofort daran. Leia schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Kannst du denn nicht einmal nur an deine Familie denken? Immer hast du irgendwelche Geschäfte zu erledigen, wenn wir ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen könnten." Sie sah in vorwurfsvoll an. 

„Ich verspreche dir, daß ich sofort Urlaub mit euch machen werde, wenn Chewie und ich die Geschäfte erledigt haben, die wir noch abschließen müssen." Er schaute Leia liebevoll an und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück. Einer der Kontrolltechniker des Flughafens kam zu ihnen heran und meinte: 

„Sir, ihrem Schiff ist der Abflug freigegeben. Sie können starten, sobald sie wollen." Han nickte. „Danke." Leia sah in an und bemerkte, wie abgespannt er aussah. Sicherlich würde es ihm guttun, wieder einmal wie damals mit dem Falken zu einem fremden Planeten zu fliegen, um dort seine Geschäfte zu erledigen. Sie lächelte. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksal, daß alles, was sie zusammentaten, Han mehr krank machte als die Geschäfte und Abenteuer, die er in seiner Freizeit verrichtete und bestand. Han war nun einmal ein Draufgänger, und daran konnte nicht einmal sie etwas ändern. 

*****

Die Komverbindung in Lukes Apartment piepte und stellte ein Gespräch durch, welches Luke aus seinen Gedanken riß. Er setzte sich kerzengerade vor dem Gerät auf, da er nicht wußte, welchen Anrufer er gleich erblicken würde. Ein Offizier erschien auf dem flackernden Bildschirm. Langsam aber sicher wurde das Bild schärfer und er konnte deutlich erkennen, was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Es war ein imperialer Admiral! 

Callista, schoß es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Es mußte etwas mit Callista zu tun haben! Der Admiral straffte sich, als er sah, daß die Verbindung hergestellt worden war und begann zu sprechen. 

„Sie sind Luke Skywalker, der große Jedi Meister und Kriegsheld der neuen Republik, habe ich recht?" Der Admiral wartete nicht auf eine Bestätigung. „Ich habe ein lukratives Angebot für sie. Es wird sie ganz sicher interessieren." Der gab einem außerhalb des Bildes stehenden Offizier einen Wink, und dieser brachte jemanden direkt vor den Admiral, in Reichweite des Komgerätes. Luke Haare sträubten sich. 

„Callista!" rief er. Sie sah sehr müde und erschöpfte aus, und dennoch konnte er sie ganz deutlich durch die Macht spüren. 

„Luke? Luke, bist du es?" Sie wurde plötzlich munter und versuchte, sich von dem Offizier loszureißen. „Luke, er will dir eine Falle stellen. Laß dich nicht auf sein Angebot ein!" Der Offizier packte sie wieder am Arm und brachte sie außer Sichtweite. Luke schaute ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr. Dann aber kochte die kalte Wut in ihm hoch. Wie konnte dieser Mann es nur wagen, Callista gefangenzunehmen? Er ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und entspannt sich durch sie. Dann blickt er wieder entschlossen auf das schimmernde Bild des Admirals. 

„Was wollen sie? Was soll ich tun, damit sie sie gehen lassen?" fragte er. Der Admiral grinste. „Nun, das meinte ich vorhin mit Angebot. Ich schlage ihnen einen Tausch vor, ihre Freundin gegen sie. Das ist für imperiale Maßstäbe mehr als nur fair." meinte er. Luke biß die Zähne zusammen. 

„Nein Luke, tu es nicht!" schrie Callista. Auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte, so sah er doch ihr Bild vor sich, wie sie ihn flehend und ängstlich anschaute. Lieber würde sie sich töten lassen, als das sich Luke für sie opfern müßte. Doch er sah keine andere Wahl. Schließlich nickte er. 

„In Ordnung. Ich nehme ihren Vorschlag an." 

„Nein! Luke, das darfst du nicht tun!" Callistas Stimme hörte sich so verzweifelt an, wie er sich noch vor kurzem gefühlt hatte. Luke streckte seine Machtsinnen nach ihr aus und beruhigte sie. Sie begann leise zu wimmern. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so geborgen und getröstet. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. sagte er leise zu ihr. Ich weiß antwortete sie. Es tat so gut, sie wieder durch die Macht spüren zu können, wie einst auf Palpatines Auge. Dem Schiff, welches ihr vor einiger Zeit das Verderben gebracht hatte. 

„Ich werde ihnen die Zielkoordinaten übermitteln. Sie liegen mitten in einem unbekannten Territorium und haben somit nichts mit unserem derzeitigen Standpunkt zu tun. Und sollten sie es wagen, jemanden mit sich zu bringen, so können sie ihre Freundin im Vakuum wiederfinden." Das Bild brach mit brutaler Schnelle ab und das Datenübertragungsgerät begann zu summen. Luke wußte, das dies ein großer Fehler war, doch er mußte Callista helfen. Lieber würde er sterben, als sie dem Imperium zu überlassen. Er hatte nun doch das Versprechen gebrochen, was er seinem Neffen und seiner Schwester gegeben hatte, doch um Callista zu retten, würde er jeden Schwur brechen, den es in der Galaxis gab. Er sprang auf, nahm den Datenträger aus dem Gerät und eilte zum Hangaar. Callista, ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde uns beide retten. Zusammen schaffen wir es.Ein leichtes Kräuseln in der Macht beteuerte ihm Zustimmung. Callista hatte Angst um ihn, er konnte es spüren. Es mochte verrückt klingen, doch er freute sich darüber, sie endlich wieder durch die Macht spüren zu können.

*****

Corrix stand vor der Aussichtsluke und schaute hinaus. Er rieb sich die Hände und freute sich, daß Skywalker seinen Handel angenommen hatte. Callista starrte ich haßerfüllt an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß ein Mensch so grausam sein konnte. Sie machte sich Sorgen darum, daß er Luke etwas antun würde, wenn er käme, um sie zu befreien. Denn er würde sich ganz sicher nicht von dem Admiral gefangen nehmen lassen. Er hatte sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert, dachte sie. Dennoch sah er weiser aus als vor acht Jahren, als sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Er hatte sich sehr wahrscheinlich sehr lange und eindringlich mit den Lehren der Jedi beschäftigt, um ein vollständiger Meister zu werden. Auch wenn er eigentlich schon einer war. Er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Sie bereute es, ihn damals verlassen zu haben. Sie hätten schon soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Sie hätten so viele dinge gemeinsam tun können. Doch nun hatte sie ihre Kräfte in der Macht zurück, und das war es ihr alles wert gewesen. „Sie können sich schon auf ihre Freiheit freuen." meinte Corrix. Er lächelte sie an. „Ihr Freund wird bald bei uns sein und mir helfen, ein Jedi zu werden." „Haben sie vor, der neue Imperator zu werden?" fragte sie direkt. Der Admiral lachte. „Sie glauben wirklich, daß ich von mir selbst denke, ich wäre gut genug, daß Imperium zu führen? Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht im Sinn. Es wäre zwar eine schöne Vorstellung, doch wir würden es nicht weit bringen. Ich könnte die Leute nicht unter Kontrolle halten." Langsam dämmerte Callista, was er vorhatte. „Sie glauben doch nicht, daß Luke sich ihnen anschließen wird? Er ist ein Jedi der hellen Seite und die Allianz ist so etwas wie seine Familie. Er wird sich ihnen sicher nicht unterwerfen!" Corrix runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie tadelnd an. Wie ein Lehrer, dessen Schülerin gerade eine falsche Bemerkung gemacht hatte. „Ich wollte ihn mir niemals unterwerfen. Er soll nur mein Lehrer werden. Er soll mich die Kunst der Jedi lehren." Er schaute nachdenklich in den schwarzen, endlosen Weltraum. Er wirkte wie eine schreckliche Leere, die alles verschlingen wollte, was ihr in den Weg kam. Die kleinen, winzigen Sterne und Planeten von unterschiedlicher Wichtigkeit für beide Regierungen sahen so gleich aus, so unbedeutend. Doch sie hatten alle eines gemeinsam: sie waren alle durch die Macht verbunden. Sie waren alle ein Teil der großen Kraft, die das gesamte Universum umgab.

*****

Luke überflog die Schalttafeln der einzelnen Systeme und empfing seine Starterlaubnis. Er war sich sicher, daß er Callista helfen konnte. Er mußte ihr einfach helfen. Er hatte sie gerade erst wiedergefunden, jetzt konnte er sie nicht einfach wieder verlieren. 

*****

„Das war nicht fair! Diesen Zug gibt es gar nicht!" meinte Jacen. Er und seine Schwester Jaina waren gerade in ein Holoschachspiel gegen Chewbacca vertieft. Der Junge schaute den Wookiee anklagend an. „Jasa hat recht. Das ist nicht erlaubt!" warf Jaina ein. Leia schaute zu ihrem Mann herüber, der auch an dem Tisch saß. „Woher haben die Kinder das wohl bekommen?" meinte sie und lachte. Han grinste. Auch er spielte gerne. Doch er bevorzugte Sabbacc, ein Kartenspiel, welches in der Galaxis weit verbreitet war, besonders unter Schmugglern. Han hatte bei einem solchen Spiel den Millenium Falken von Lando gewonnen, welcher keine Geld mehr gehabt hatte, daß er einsetzen konnte. Seit diesem besagten Spiel hatten sie etliche Spiele um den Millenium Falken geführt, und am Ende hatte Lando gewonnen. Warum auch immer, Lando hatte Han den Falken zurückgegeben. Natürlich war dieser ganz glücklich darüber, den Falken wiederzuhaben, da er ihm schon mehrere Male das Leben gerettet hatte. Han schaute zu seinen Kindern herüber. Seit dieser Zeit hatte sich sehr viel verändert. Er war nun kein Schmuggler mehr, sondern ein General bei der Neuen Republik. Er hatte Leia geheiratet und sie hatten drei Kinder bekommen; Jacen, Jaina und Anakin. Alle drei waren Jedi, was ihnen das Leben schon gehörig schwerer gemacht hatte. Sie waren von diversen anderen Jedi oder einfachen Imperialen entführt worden, damit sich diese ihrer ungeformten Fähigkeiten bedienen konnten. Han lächelte. Er war glücklich, daß er all das überstanden hatte, und das sie nun hier zusammen waren. Chewie knurrte. Die Kinder hatte ihn in eine Zwickmühle gesetzt. Er war nun schon Schach. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und die Kinder hatten gegen ihn gewonnen. Chewbacca war zwar daran gewöhnt, daß die Kinder in einigen Sachen besser waren als er, doch daß sie ihn im Holoschach geschlagen hatten, konnte er nicht verkraften. Er stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und ging ins Cockpit. „Haben wir irgend etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte Jacen. „Er ist doch nur beleidigt, weil wir gewonnen haben!" meinte Jaina. Wenn sie immer so beleidigt sein würde, wenn jemand besser war als sie, zum Beispiel in der Macht, dann wäre ihr Leben ganz schön trostlos. Wie oft war sie schon auf der Akademie ihres Onkels gewesen und hatte ihm und den anderen Jedi bei ihren Ausbildungen zugesehen. Sie waren geübter in der Macht, auch wenn sie vielleicht mehr Potential besaß als die anderen, jedenfalls hatte Onkel Luke ihr das gesagt. Das Chronometer, welches an der Wand eine Nische hing, begann zu piepen. „Ich denke, daß es jetzt Zeit ist, sich auf den Rücksprung bereit zu machen. Ich gehe zu Chewie ins Cockpit." meinte Han. Jaina sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Vater. „Darf ich auch mitkommen?" fragte sie, mit leuchtenden Augen. Jaina beschäftigte sich gern mit Technik. Sie nahm Geräte auseinander, damit sie nachher besser funktionierten, wenn sie sie wieder zusammenbaute. Han nickte seufzend. „OK. Du kannst mitkommen. Aber nur, wenn du dich gut benimmst!" gab Han zurück. Jaina grinste. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und sie salutierte vor ihrem Vater. Dieser lachte. Auch Leia konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich bliebe bei Mama." meinte Jacen. Anakin nickte, was seine Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte. Dann verschwanden Han und seine kleine Tochter auch schon hinter der Cockpittür. Han setzte sich neben Chewbacca in seinen Pilotensessel. „Alles nach Plan verlaufen?" fragte er. Chewie knurrte zustimmend. Jaina setzte sich direkt hinter ihren Vater und sah gespannt auf die Instrumente, als wäre sie zum erstenmal im Cockpit des Falken. „Was bedeutet das?" fragte sie neugierig. Han antwortete: „Das zeigt, wo man sich im Hyperraum befindet, und wie lange es noch dauert, bis man sein Ziel erreicht hat." „Und wann sind wir da?" Han las die Angaben durch und drehte sich zu Jaina um. „In wenigen Sekunden." Das Schiff begann, auf dem Bildschirm einen Countdown zu zählen. Jaina las jede einzelne Zahl wie ein wißbegieriges Schulkind, das zu ersten Mal in sein Schulbuch schaut. Plötzlich verwandelten sich die einzelnen, durcheinanderwirbelnden Sternenpunkte in lange Streifen. Sie umgaben das Schiff völlig, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war das Schauspiel bereits zu Ende und sie traten wieder in den Normalraum ein. Vor ihnen hing ein riesiger, von nur vereinzelten Wolken umgebener Planet. Unter den wenigen Wolken konnte man das blau weiter Ozeane und das Grün endloser Ebenen erkennen. Gavic war ein sehr alter Planet, der bereits an den Anfängen der Alten Republik wichtig für den taktischen Stand der Regierung gewesen war. Seine alten Städte waren von Katakomben untertunnelt und auf dem ganzen Planeten herrschten sommerliche Temperaturen. Selbst an den beiden Polarkappen, die etwas von gewaltigen Bergen an sich hatten - wenn man sie aus dem Weltraum beobachtete - . In einer seiner Hauptstädte, Comlan, wollten Han und seine Familie einen kurzen Urlaub verbringen. Es würde ein schöner Aufenthalt werden. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

*****

Was für gewaltige Schiffe sie doch waren! Luke kam dem großen Sternenzerstörer immer näher. Er sah aus, wie ein gigantisches Monstrum aus grauem Stahl, welches sich unbarmherzig jedem Fremden in den Weg stellte. Sein keilförmiger Rumpf schob sich gerade vor eine Sonne, so brauchte Luke einige Minuten, um sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann empfing er einen Leitstrahl, welcher ihn zum Zerstörer bringen sollte. Der kleine Frachter war ein wenig bockig, doch er hatte seinen X - Flügler nicht mitnehmen können, denn dieser konnte nur eine Person transportieren, und er hatte vor, mit Callista zusammen nach Hause zu kommen. Immer kürzer wurde die Distanz zwischen dem Sternenzerstörer und ihm, bis er schließlich in eine der großen Dockbuchten einlief. Er kontrollierte die Systeme, aktivierte die Repulsoren, damit der Aufprall auf den Boden nicht zu hart werden würde, und setzte im Hangaar auf. Als er das Schiff verlassen hatte, wurde er bereits von einer Sturmtruppengarde erwartet. Er hatte erwartet, daß sein Blick auf die eigentlich üblichen weißen Rüstungen der Sturmtruppen fallen würde, doch es wurde rot vor seinen Augen. Es verschlug Luke die Sprache. Er wurde von Imperialen in der Uniform der kaiserlichen Garde eskortiert! Für Luke hatte das rot ihres Helmes und ihres Umhangs immer das Blut dargestellt, das bereits an den Fingern von Imperator Palpatine geklebt hatte. Tausendeunschuldige Menschen hatte er ohne Grund getötet. Er hatte seine eigenen Leute verraten, nur um ganz an die Spitze des Imperiums zu gelangen. Er hatte die Menschen getötet, die ihm bei seinem Aufstieg geholfen hatten. Er hatte die Tyrannei über die gesamte Galaxis gebracht. Wer sich ihm nicht unterwarf, wurde auf der Stelle getötet, oder war ein lebenslanger Sklave des Imperiums. 

Nachdem sie einen langen Korridor durchquert hatten, gelangten sie vor eine große Tür. Sie war ebenso grau wie die Wand und in diese eingelassen. Als einer der Offiziere seine Hand auf die Kontrolltafel gelegt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zischend und gab den Blick auf einen langen, dunklen Raum frei. Luke lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Dieser Raum erinnerte ihn an den Thronsaal auf dem zweiten Todesstern, in dem er gegen seinen Vater hatte kämpfen müssen. Wie sehr hatte er sich davor immer vor diesem Zeitpunkt gefürchtet. Er hatte von Anfang an versucht, seinen Vater auf die gute Seite zurück zu bringen, doch erst kurz bevor er in seinen Armen starb, gelang es ihm. Sein Vater rettete ihm das Leben, in dem er den Imperator in den Reaktroschacht geworfen hatte. Er verdankte es ihm, daß er noch lebte. 

Langsam schritt er auf den Thron am Ende des Raumes zu. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem metallenem Boden wie leichte Hammerschläge. Dann spürte er etwas. Es war eine Präsenz in der Macht! Nein, da war noch eine! Eine zweite Präsenz! Callista! Es war Callista! Aber wer war die zweite Person, die er gespürt hatte? Dann, wie als Antwort auf seine Frage, tauchte ein Mann aus dem Hintergrund des Raumes auf. Es war Admiral Corrix, der selbe Mann, der Luke vor wenigen Stunden die Nachricht übermittelt hatte. Doch keine Spur von Callista. Was hatte Corrix mit ihr gemacht? Der Admiral kam auf Luke zu und lachte ihn an. „Ich grüße sie, Skywalker", er legte den Kopf schief. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um ihre Freundin zu machen. Sie ist in Ordnung. Siehaben doch wohl nicht geglaubt, daß ich mein Versprechen brechen würde?" Corrix lachte laut auf. „Sie kennen mich noch nicht, Skywalker. Aber sie können sich sicher sein, daß ich ehrlich bin und nicht versuche, sie zu betrügen." Luke schaute den Admiral an. Er schien die Wahrheit zu sagen, soweit er es feststellen konnte. „Ich möchte sie sehen!" sagte Luke und sah dem Admiral dabei direkt in die Augen. Corrix nickte. Er gab einen Wink nach rechts, von wo, wenige Sekunden später, ein Sturmtruppler auftauchte, welcher Callista am Arm hielt. Sie war gefesselt und geknebelt. Als sie Luke sah, wurden ihre Augen groß vor Freude. Sie versuchte, sich von dem Imperialen loszureißen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Er war außergewöhnlich stark. Corrix schaute zu Callista herüber. „Du wirst noch früh genug wieder bei ihm sein." Er nickte dem Sturmtruppler zu, woraufhin dieser ihm nahegelegenen Turbolift verschwand. Luke sah Callista an. Man sah nicht mehr viel von den Strapazen, die sie vor erlebt hatte, als Yavin angegriffen wurde, doch es war ja auch schon einige Zeit her. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar reichte ihr inzwischen bis zu den Hüften. Ihr grauen Augen suchten Lukes Blick. Es lief Luke eiskalt über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, er könnte sie nun schon wieder verlieren. Corrix schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wollen wir nun unseren Handel beenden?" fragte er. Luke nickte. Er ging auf den Admiral zu. „Befreien sie sie von ihren Fesseln." sagte der Admiral. Luke ging auf Callista zu. Sie schaute ihn sehnsüchtig an. Er band ihre Fesseln los und umarmte sie. Wie gut das tat. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie sich ihr Körper anfühlte. Ihre Wärme stieg in ihm hoch. Sie trennten sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Ungläubig flüsterte sich seinen Namen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, daß sie nun wieder zusammen waren. sie durften nie wieder getrennt werden. „Würden sie mir nun bitte ihr Lichtschwert anvertrauen." Er machte einen Schritt auf Luke zu. „Tu es nicht!" flehte Callista. Luke sah sie beruhigend an. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, kein bißchen. Er machte sein Lichtschwert von seinem Gürtel los und übergab es Corrix. Er wandte sich Callista zu. „Wir werden sie nun zum Hangaar bringen, wo sie mit dem Schiff von Skywalker starten können." Callista sah Luke fragend an, doch dieser nickte nur. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinter Corrix durch den Zerstörer. Bald würden sie fliehen, sie würden wieder zusammen sein. Zwei Seelen, in der Macht vereint. 

*****

Leia blickte aus dem Fenster ihres Apartments. Sie hatte bereits ausgepackt. Jacen, Jaina und Anakin hatten noch damit zu tun. Han trat von hinten an Leia heran. „Was ist mit dir los? Du bist heute so schweigsam." meinte er. Leia drehte sich um. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte sie. „Du hast dich doch so auf unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub gefreut." gab Han zurück. Leia mußte lächeln. „Ja, das habe ich bis jetzt immer. Doch wir hatten noch nie einen ruhigen Urlaub. Freizeit scheint Imperiale und Probleme anzuziehen. Jedesmal wenn wir in Urlaub sind, dann bahnt sich irgendeine Katastrophe an." Han legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Diesmal wird alles gut gehen, das verspreche ich dir." Leia sah ihn an. „Wie gerne würde ich dir glauben." „Mama!" schrie Jaina plötzlich. „Es ist immer das selbe." meinte Leia lächelnd und eilte in das Zimmer der Kinder. Han sah sich um. Chewie hatte sich eine Karte der Stadt ausdrucken lassen und hatte diese bereits studiert. Er zeigte Han den genauen Punkt, an dem sie den Informanten treffen sollten. Er hatte ihnen ein lukratives Angebot gemacht. Er hatte ihnen mehrere imperiale und alt republikanische Großkampfschiffe versprochen, die der neuen Republik sehr zugute kommen würden. Han ging in das Zimmer der Kinder. „Chewie und ich gehen jetzt zu unserem Treffen. Wir werden so bald wie möglich zurück sein." Leia sah ihn an. „Bis bald." Er gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und verließ das Apartment.

Han und Chewie gingen durch die alten Straßen der Hauptstadt von Gavic. Die ausgebesserten Straßen wurden von Baumaleen und alten Häuserreihen gesäumt. Hier und dort führten halb verfallene Stollen in das Erdreich des Planeten herunter, welches von Tunneln und Katakomben durchzogen war. Gavic war einer der ersten Planeten gewesen, welcher der Neuen Republik beigetreten war. Er hatte Handelsbeziehungen zu allen Teilen des Universums. Vor allem aber wurden Rohstoffe auf dem Planeten abgebaut, welche dann der Neuen Republik dazu dienten, Material für neue Kampfjäger, andere Kampfschiffe und teilweise für Bauten auf Coruscant oder anderen Planeten, welche gerade kolonisiert wurden, herzustellen. Gavic hatte keine eigene eingeborene Rasse. Der Planet wurde von Menschen entdeckt und dann von diesen kolonisiert. Und trotzdem waren dort mindestens ebensoviel außerirdische Rassen zu Hause, wie es dort Menschen gab. Anscheinend trieb sich heute mindestens ein Vertreter jeder Rasse in der Hauptstadt herum. Hier erkannt Han einen Devaronianer, dort sah er einen Twi'lek. Außerdem noch einige Individuen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte.Wenn man bedachte, daßnicht einmal die amtierende Regierung alle außerirdischen Rassen kannte, so wurde einem erst bewußt, welche Ausmaße diese Galaxis besaß. Es gab so viele Planeten, die noch auf ihre Entdeckung warteten…

*****

Nachdem sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren, kamen sie im Hangaar an. „Sie sollten sich jetzt lieber von einander verabschieden." sagte Corrix. Plötzlich fühlte Luke sich blind. Man hatte die Macht blockiert! Ysalamiri, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Thrawn hatte damals auch Ysalamiri benutzt um C'boath unter Kontrolle zu halten. Corrix mußte etwas vorhaben. Anscheinend ging es Callista genau wie ihm. Sie war sehr verwirrt, denn sie hatte noch nie von den Ysalamiri gehört. Ihr waren Tiere, welche die Macht verdrängten total fremd. Luke schaute sie an und umarmte sie. „Du mußt mit mir kommen Luke." flüsterte sie. Luke schüttelte kurz und unmerklich den Kopf. „Du mußt dich beeilen. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er etwas vorhat. Ich würde dich nur gefährden, wenn ich jetzt mit dir kommen würde. Leia kannst du auf Gavic finden. Sie wird dir helfen wollen. Solange ich noch hier bleiben muß, werde ich Corrix' Wunsch erfüllen. Aber sicherlich kann er nicht die Methoden der hellen von denen der dunklen Seite unterscheiden." Callista wußte, was Luke vor hatte und lächelte ihn an. Sie küßten sich. Callista umklammerte Luke fester. Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Sie hatte ihn wiedergefunden und würde ihn doch schon wieder verlieren. Sie würde wiederkommen, um Luke zu befreien. Im Moment war es ihm nicht möglich zu entfliehen, da Corrix alles genau beobachtete, doch sie könnten es schaffen, wenn sie ihn überraschten. Widerwillig löste Callista sich von Luke und ging langsam auf den alten Frachter zu. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zurück auf Luke. Er sah sie lächelnd an. Sie wußte, daß sie Luke vertrauen konnte, doch wollte sie ihn nicht auf sie allein gestellt lassen. Sie würde ihn befreien. 

Luke schaute Callista nach, wie sie auf den Frachter zuging. Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied zu, er winkte zurück. Als Luke einen Blick zur Seite warf, bemerkte er, wie Corrix plötzlich zu seinem Kommunikator griff und einen Knopf drückte. Er hatte gerade den Startbefehl für die Kampffliegerstaffeln gegeben. Ein Schreck jagte durch Lukes Knochen. Er wollte Callistas Flucht verhindern. Sicherlich würde ihm eine Jedi mehr auch nicht schaden. Luke hatte jedoch nicht vor, Callista Corrix' Händen zu überlassen. „Beeil dich, Callista! Er hat eben seinen Kampfjägern den Start befohlen!" Callistas Gesicht drückte einen großen Schreck aus. Sie drehte sich schnell um und rannte auf die Einstiegsluke zu. In Rekordzeit startete sie den Frachter und ließ ihn vom Hangaarboden abheben. Nach einigen Sekunden war Callistas Schiff nur noch ein kleiner Punkt zwischen den Sternen, der mit rasender Geschwindigkeit verschwand. Corrix drehte sich zu Skywalker um. „ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie es bemerken, Skywalker. Eigentlich ist es mir ganz egal, ob ihre Freundin entkommt, oder nicht. Wenn ich sie abfangen kann, um so besser. Und wenn nicht, wird es mich auch nicht den Kopf kosten. Das ist das gute, wenn man sein eigener Vorgesetzter ist." Luke sah den Admiral mit Abscheu an. Die dunkle Seite hatte bereits zum größten Teil von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Falls er es jemals schaffen würde, den Admiral zu hellen Seite zu bringen, so würde es ein schweres Stück Arbeit werden.

*****

Han folgte Chewie um eine Straßenecke. Auf der rechten Seite der Häuserfassade befand sich eine große, aus Glas gefertigte Tür. Han trat vor sie und suchte nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus, dann fand er ein Sprechgerät. Er beugte sich vor und sprach in das Gerät. Er erklärte einer männlichen Stimme, er wolle sich mit einem Mann namens Bazel treffen, und daß er einen Termin bei ihm hätte. Ohne einen Laut öffnete sich die Tür. Vorsichtig trat Han ein, Chewbacca jedoch blieb einige Meter vor der Tür stehen und knurrte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, daß es so einfach gewesen war, ihn zu finden. „Komm schon. Es muß einem doch nicht alles im Leben schwer gemacht werden", meinte Han. „Warum sollten wir es nicht auf einmal leicht haben?!" Chewie legte den Kopf schief und überwand seine Scheu und trat ein. Die Empfangshalle des Gebäudes war riesig und mit großen, kunstvollen Gemälden ausgestattet. Aus dem Hintergrund trat eine menschliche Frau hervor und lächelt den beiden zu. Sie hatte schulterlanges, rot - blondes Haar und ein freundliches Gesicht. Sie kam auf Han zu und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin die private Sekretärin von Mr. Bazel. Er hat mir die Anweisung gegeben, sie zu ihm zu bringen." Sie machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Sie gingen durch einen langen, gut beleuchteten Gang. Zu beiden Seiten waren Türen in die Wände eingelassen, welche mit dem gleichen Sprechgerät ausgerüstet waren, wie Han es auch vor der äußeren Tür gefunden hatte. Am Ende des Ganges war eine letzte Tür, größer als all die anderen. Zwei Wachen flankierten die Öffnung auf beiden Seiten. Als sie sich näherten, nickten sie der Sekretärin zu. Die Tür öffnete sich und betraten ein kleines Vorzimmer, in mehrere Stühle standen, genauso wie ein Schreibtisch, welcher der Sekretärin zu gehören schien. Die Frau ging zur Abtrennung der beiden Räume, schob den Vorhang zur Seite und meldete dem Mann dahinter, daß seine Klienten angekommen waren. Mr. Bazel stand auf und bat Han und Chewie herein. Er bot beiden an, sich zu setzen. Han sah sich in dem Büro um. Es war geräumig und mit Pflanzen verschiedenster Arten gefüllt. An einer Wand, der langen Fensterfront gegenüber, stand ein Aktenschrank mit lauter Datenträgern, die alle verschieden beschriftet und sortiert waren. „Sie sind also an meinem Angebot interessiert?" fragte Mr. Bazel.

Han nickte. „Die Neue Republik ist sicherlich nicht so dumm, sich eine solche Chance entgehen zu lassen. Auch wenn das Imperium größtenteils zurückgetrieben ist, so haben wir es noch immer nicht vollständig besiegt." Mr. Bazel gab Han recht. „Im Moment ist das Imperium, wie sie wissen, sogar sehr aktiv. Heute hat uns die Nachricht erreicht, daß ein weiterer Sternenzerstörer fertiggestellt wurde. Ich denke, daß man davon ausgehen kann, daß sich das Imperium für einen Großangriff bereitmacht." Darüber hatte Han auch schon nachgedacht. Leia machte es genauso viele Sorgen wie ihm. Immerhin war sie nun die Staatschefin und somit die oberste Befehlshaberin, sobald es zu einem Krieg käme. Mittlerweile hatten sie aber, dank der Hilfe ihres Bruders, mehrere Jedi Ritter, die ihnen im Kampf große Dienste leisten würden. „Um nun zu ihrem Angebot zurückzukommen", meinte Han. „Ich bin mir sicher, daß sie auch eine Gegenleistung dafür haben wollen, wenn sie uns die Schiffe überlassen." Mr. Bazel lächelte. „Eigentlich sind es nicht meine Schiffe, sondern die eines guten Freundes. Er ist nur durch Zufall an diese Schiffe gekommen. Nun sie müssen wissen, daß er dafür gejagt wird, diese Schiff zu besitzen. Er ist vor dem Imperium und einigen Schmuggler, sowie diversen Kopfgeldjägern nicht mehr sicher. Wenn dieser Freund nun von ihnen in die Allianz aufgenommen werden würde, und sie ihm einen Platz in einer Raumjägerstaffel besorgen würden… Nur, um sie zu beruhigen, er ist ein guter Pilot, sogar sehr gut. Wenn sie ihm Wunsch erfüllten, hätten seine Sorgen ein Ende." Han war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß es für sie so billig sein würde. Sie mußten nur einen Schmuggler in die Allianz aufnehmen, und schon würden sie um ein paar Schiffe reicher sein. „Das ist seine einzige Bedingung, die er stellt?" fragte Han. Bazel nickte. Chewie knurrte. er konnte nicht glauben, daß man es ihnen so leicht machte. „Ich find's auch unglaublich, Kumpel. Aber wenn er nicht mehr will!?" „Dann ist unser Handel also abgeschlossen." meinte Bazel. „Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal kontaktieren, um ihnen die wichtigen Einzelheiten durchzugeben. Han stand auf und gab Bazel die Hand. Er hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als plötzlich die Sekretärin hereinstürzte. Sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. „Mr. Bazel, wir haben Neuigkeiten vom Imperium bekommen. Sie scheinen soeben eine Person namens Skywalker gefangengenommen zu haben, den Jedi Meister, vermute ich. Der Admiral hat gerade Kampfjäger in den Einsatz geschickt, um eine andere Person im Weltraum abzufangen. Unser Informant konnte nicht den Namen feststellen, aber es scheint sich um eine Frau zu handeln." Luke! Sie hatten Luke gefangengenommen. Und eine Frau war entkommen. War es möglich, daß dies Frau Callista war. Nun, es war nicht nur möglich, es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Han drehte sich zu Chewie um. Dieser knurrte. „Ja." meinte Han. „Ich bin auch dafür, daß wir Leia sofort benachrichtigen." Han und Chewie verließen eilig das Büro und liefen, so schnell sie konnten zu ihrem Apartment zurück.

*****

Callista war vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Kurs nach Gavic einzugeben, als sich ihr plötzlich 12 TIE - Jäger von hinten näherten. Sie nahm sich die Waffenkontrollen vor. Auf einmal hellte sich die tiefe Dunkelheit, in der ihre Machtsinne auf dem Sternenzerstörer verloren gewesen waren, auf und Callista war in der Lage, die Waffenkontrollen zu bedienen, während sie weiter navigierte. Sie schaute auf den Radarschirm. Einer der TIEs ging gerade in Flammen auf und riß einen anderen Jägerpiloten mit in den Tod. Blieben immer noch 10. Sie konzentrierte sich, ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und schoß erneut aus dem Vierlingsgeschütz. Wieder einen Jäger erwischt. Noch 9! Sie dankte Luke dafür, daß er einen Frachter ausgesucht hatte, welcher bis zu den Zähnen mit Waffen bestückt war. Callista konzentrierte sich auf die Formation, die die Jäger hinter ihr eingenommen hatten. Wenn sie eine Erschütterungsbombe verwenden würde, so würde sie dadurch bestenfalls vier TIEs loswerden. Sie drückten den Auswurfknopf und sah wieder auf den Radarschirm. Mist, nur zwei Jäger erwischt. Die anderen lösten ihre Formation auf und schossen auf den Frachter zu. Schweißtropfen perlten von Callistas Stirn. Ihr langes Haar klebte ihr in Strähnen im Gesicht. Sie beruhigte sich. Komm schon, Callista. Nur noch sieben Jäger. Die wirst du auch noch erwischen, falls du nicht vorher in den Hyperraum springen kannst. Du hast schon wirklich schlimmere Situationen ausgestanden, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie prüfte ihren Hyperraumgenerator. Noch 5 Minuten! Noch 5 Minuten würde sie sich mit den TIE - Jägern messen müssen. Zwei der übrigen sieben Jäger flogen nun vor ihr, wendeten mitten im Flug und gingen in Angriffsstellung. Oh nein, ein Frontalangriff. Callista hoffte inbrünstig, daß ihre Schilde das durchhalten würden. Sie liefen ohnehin nur noch mit 70% der ursprünglichen Leistung. Mit einem Schuß aus dem Vierlingsgeschütz brachte sie einen der TIEs aus seiner Bahn. Manövrierunfähig trieb er in die Weiten des Weltraums ab. Irgendwie tat ihr der Pilot dieser Maschine leid, denn sie wußte, daß sich die Imperialen nicht um Vermißte oder schwer verletzte Leute kümmerten. Wieder schaute Callista auf die Uhr des Hyperraumgenerators. Noch 1 Minute! Blieben noch immer 5 TIEs auf eine Minute. Callista versuchte, auf Kurs zu bleiben, und gleichzeitig die TIEs abzuschütteln. Es erwies sich als schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie mußte die Eingabe für den Hyperraumsprung um einige Grad korrigieren. Und dann, endlich und lang erwartet, wurden die Sternenpunkte zu langen Streifen, welche sich dann wieder verkürzten, um wie wild gewordene Scurrier durcheinander zu springen. Callista entspannte sich, wandte eine Jedi Technik an, die sie vor langer Zeit von ihrem Jedi Meister gelernt hatte. dann jedoch straffte sie sich wieder. Sie führte ihre Machtfühler weit durch die Galaxis, sah ferne Orte, die sie noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte. Dann streifte sie den Planeten und konzentrierte ihre gesamte Macht auf eine einzige Person. Leia, hören sie mich? Ich bin zu ihnen unterwegs. Luke ist in Gefahr. 

*****

Leia zuckte zusammen. Callista war unterwegs hierher, warum? Was, Luke war in Gefahr? Leia sprang auf. Wenn Callista ungefähr das Potential in der Macht besaß, wie Luke, dann würde sie in einer knappen Stunde bei ihnen sein. „Kommt, Kinder! Wir müssen zum Raumhafen. Wir müssen Callista abholen!" Sie hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und schrieb gerade eine Nachricht für Han, damit sich dieser keine Sorgen um sie machen mußte, wenn er zurückkam. Jacen und Jaina sahen sie fragend an. Anakin aber stand schon in der Tür, er mußte Callista auch gehört haben. Als sie alle vier dann an der Straße standen und auf ihr Transportmittel zum Raumhafen warteten, kamen Han und Chewie auf sie zu. „Luke ist von den Imperialen gefangen genommen worden. Callista konnte entkommen!" sprudelte Han keuchend hervor. Leia sah in an und antwortete: „Ich weiß. Callista hat mich durch die Macht benachrichtigt. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Die Kinder und ich wollen zum Raumhafen, um sie abzuholen." „Chewie und ich kommen mit." sagte Han. Leia nickte. Einige Minuten später saßen sie in ihrem Luftfahrzeug und sahen die Landschaft von Gavics Hauptstadt Comlan an sich vorbeirauschen. 

*****

Luke saß auf seinem Bett und schaute den Admiral an. „Woher haben sie die Ysalamiri?" fragte er. Corrix lächelte. „Ich habe damals, in den besseren Tagen des Imperiums, unter Großadmiral Thrawn gedient, dadurch habe ich Bekanntschaft mit diesen Tierchen gemacht. Anfangs konnte ich sie nicht leiden, da sie meine Machtsinne blockierten, doch dann lernte ich, damit fertig zu werden. Thrawn gab mir immer wieder zu verstehen, daß ich mein Machtpotential verbergen müßte, um mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich habe sie auch damals gesehen, als sie gegen C'boath gekämpft haben. Ich war ebenfalls auf Wayland. Ich bin etwa zur selben Zeit dort eingetroffen, als sie den Berg erreichten." „Warum erzählen sie mir das alles?" fragte Luke. Es war ungewöhnlich, daß ein Imperialer Admiral freiwillig so viel über sich selbst erzählte. „Ich habe ihnen also noch nichtvon meinen zukünftigen Plänen mit ihnen erzählt? Nun, eigentlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, daß ich mein Ziel jemals erreichen würde, doch nun ist es mir näher denn je. Sie werden mit mir zusammen das Imperium regieren, natürlich werde ich erst dann zu ihnen stoßen, wenn meine Ausbildung nahezu vollendet ist. In den glorreichen Zeiten wurde das Imperium auch von zwei Jedi regiert. Wäre der Imperator nicht so unvorsichtig und töricht gewesen, hätten sicherlich sie mit Vader zusammen regiert. Doch der Imperator war einfach zu inkompetent." Luke lächelte. Von wem hatte er das Angebot nur schon einmal gehört, mit ihm zusammen die Galaxis zu regieren? „Sie haben sich ihre Ziele sehr hoch gesteckt, meinen sie nicht auch?" fragte Luke. Corrix jedoch meinte: „Genug jetzt mit dem Datenaustausch. Wir sollten mit dem Training beginnen." „Mit welcher Lektion wollen wir anfangen?" fragte Luke. Corrix sah ihn an. „Ich denke, daß sie das besser wissen." Luke stand auf und schaute dem Admiral tief in die Augen. „Am besten wäre es, wenn wir mit einen Entspannungsmeditationen beginnen würden." meinte Luke. Corrix nickte. Luke bedeutete dem Admiral, sich im gegenüber hinzusetzen. Luke schloß die Augen, Corrix tat es ihm nach. Skywalker entspannte seine Sinne und drang in den Geist von Corrix ein. Er war überwältigt von der Menge an bösen und dunklen Gedanken, die in dem Kopf des Imperialen enthalten waren. Dann jedoch wandte er sich dem Zentrum zu, welches er für die Entspannungsmeditation brauchte. Er berührte den wunden Punkt und zog sich dann aus dem Geist zurück. Corrix lächelte. „Es hat funktioniert." meinte er. Luke nickte und sagte. „Sie sollten es nun selbst einmal versuchen. Und geben sie nicht auf, wenn es ihnen nicht sofort beim ersten Man gelingt." Corrix schloß die Augen und begann mit seiner Meditation. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, auf den Luke schon lange gewartet hatte; der Admiral war abgelenkt. Er schloß die Augen und streckte seine Machtfühler aus. Callista war inzwischen weit entfernt. Doch da er ein sehr großes Potential besaß, konnte er sie ohne Probleme erreichen. Er berührte sie, streifte ihr Bewußtsein. Callista ging es gut, auch wenn sie ein wenig müde war. Mir geht es gut. antwortete Luke auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Gavic. In ein paar Minuten werde ich bei Leia sein, und dann werden wir kommen, um dich zu befreien. Paß gut auf dich auf. gab Luke zurück. Callista beteuerte ihm Zustimmung. Dann lösten sich ihre Bewußtseine und jeder war wieder auf sich allein gestellt. Doch bald würden sie wieder zusammen sein. Aber dann für immer.

*****

Während Jacen, Jaina und Anakin auf den Stühlen in der Empfangshalle des Raumhafens saßen, starrte Leia gebannt auf den Horizont. Sie wartete darauf, daß jeden Moment ein Schiff in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte. Han stand neben ihr und sah sie an. „Wie geht es Callista?" fragte er plötzlich. Leia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und sah zu ihrem Mann hoch. „Sie war zwar ein wenig müde, doch sonst schien sie in Ordnung zu sein." antwortete sie schließlich. Han nickte. „Sie ist hart im Nehmen. Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft hat, daß sie die Macht wieder gebrauchen kann!?" Leia öffnete schon den Mund, um Han zu sagen, daß sie auch keine Ahnung hatte, als Chewbacca einen kurzen Schrei ausstieß. Han drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist denn, Kumpel?" Chewie knurrte eine Antwort und deutete dann in den Himmel. Leia schaute zu der Stelle und erkannte einen kleinen Frachter, welcher gerade aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten war. Han schaute Leia fragend an. „Ja, sie ist es." gab sie zurück und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Han, Chewie und die Kinder folgten ihr. 

Der Frachter setzte in Dockbucht 7 auf. Leia hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um bei dem aufgewirbelten Sand überhaupt noch etwas erkennen zu können. Die Repulsoren wurden aktiviert, und kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die seitlich gelegene Ausstiegsluke. Eine junge Frau in Leias Alter trat hervor. Sie hatte etwa hüftlanges, dunkel - blondes Haar, war jedoch einige Zentimeter größer als Leia. „Callista!" rief Leia und ging der Frau entgegen. Callista sah tatsächlich sehr müde aus. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihre Kleidung an den Hand und Fußgelenken zerrissen. „Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Leia besorgt. Callista strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und antwortete: „Mir geht es, bis auf die leichten Schürfwunden, relativ gut." Sie gingen einige Schritte, dann sprudelte Callista plötzlich hervor: „Luke ist in Gefahr, wir müssen ihm unbedingt helfen!" Leia legte Callista eine Hand auf die Schulter und beruhigte sie. „Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal zu unserem Apartment, und dort erzählen sie dann noch einmal alles von vorn." Callista nickte.

„Luke hat mir ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten, und dann bin ich geflüchtet. Einige Imperiale Schiffe haben mich verfolgt, doch ich konnte sie im Hyperraum abschütteln. Ich hatte Luke schon berichtet, daß ich zu ihnen unterwegs war. Ihm scheint es im Moment noch sehr gut zu gehen." Callista saß neben Leia auf der Couch und hielt eine Tasse beruhigenden, süßen Jerutee in den Händen. Han stand am Fenster und sah auf die Straßen der Stadt hinunter. Es hatte inzwischen begonnen zu regnen. Die Tropfen prallten von den Scheiben ab und machten dabei leise trommelnde Geräusche. Han drehte sich um und fragte: „Was für einen Eindruck haben sie von diesem Admiral Corrix?" Callista schluckte ihren Tee herunter und antwortete: „Er scheint nicht daran interessiert zu sein, einfach nur Menschen zu vernichten. Er hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, das Imperium wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Größe zu bringen. Corrix hat jedoch nicht vor, das Imperium allein zu regieren. Er scheint genug Vernunft zu besitzen um festzustellen, daß er dazu noch nicht bereit ist. Alles in allem ist er ein recht vernünftiger Mann."

Leia sog zischend Luft ein. Ein vernünftiger Imperialer, welcher vorhatte, das Imperium neu auferstehen zu lassen, konnte für die Neue Republik gefährlich werden. „Wissen sie, was er mit Luke will?" fragte sie. Callista legte den Kopf schief und zog dann die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß nur, daß er Luke als Lehrer für seine Jedi Fähigkeiten braucht." „ Wie gut ist der Admiral denn im Umgang mit der Macht?" „Ich denke, daß man ihm damals nicht sehr viel beigebracht hat. Der Imperator kann nichts von ihm gewußt haben, sonst hätte er ihn auf seine Seite gezogen und zu seinem Diener gemacht. Seine Entwicklung ist ungefähr so weit wie die der Jedi, die ein Jahr auf Yavin in Lukes Jedi Praxeum sind." Leia nickte. Dieser Imperiale schien ihnen wirklich gefährlich werden zu können. Und dann hatte er auch noch mindestens 10 Sternenzerstörer und mehrere Geschwader aller Arten von TIE - Jägern. Callista fiel plötzlich etwas ein. „Corrix besitzt Ysalamiri. Ich denke, daß er einst unter Thrawn gedient hat. Er war der einzige, der diese Tiere verwendete." Leia stimmte ihr zu. „Wegen Joruus C'boath. Er mußte ihn unter Kontrolle halten." Han seufzte. Er ging um die Couch herum und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Das wird die ganze Rettungsaktion noch schwerer machen, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Erstens müssen wir die Koordinaten finden, an denen sich ihr Stützpunkt befindet, dann müssen wir versuchen, unbemerkt an Bord des Zerstörers zu kommen…" Jainas Augen wurden groß. „Dürfen wir dann auch mit?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Han lächelte. „Nein, das ist zu gefährlich für euch. Wir bringen euch vorher nach Coruscant zurück. Wir müssen Winter noch benachrichtigen, daß ihr kommt." Jaina war enttäuscht. Wie gerne wäre sie mitgekommen. Vielleicht hätte sie helfen können. Immerhin war sie schon gut im Umgang mit der Macht. Aber was waren diese komischen Dinger? Wir hatte Callista sie noch genannt? Lamiri? Naja, irgendwas in der Art war es auf jeden Fall gewesen. 

Der Regen wurde heftiger, und Meteorologen hatten noch einen heftigen Sturm angekündigt, der sich im Laufe des Tages zusammenbrauen sollte. Ein Flug durch die Atmosphäre würde nicht sehr gemütlich werden. Callista stellte ihre Tasse beiseite und stand auf. „Wann wollen wir aufbrechen?" fragte sie. Ihr war nicht viel daran gelegen, noch stundenlang im Haus zu sitzen und nichts zu tun außer zu reden, wenn sie in dieser Zeit Luke hätte befreien können. Leia stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir sollten in ein paar Minuten starten." Sie sah Han an. „Du und Chewie, ihr solltet schon zum Falken gehen und ihn startklar machen. Nehmt die Kinder mit. Callista und ich werden versuchen herauszufinden, wo Luke sich befindet." Han nickte. Er nahm einen Mantel vom Haken in der Ecke und zog ihn über. „Komm Chewie!" rief er zurück, während er schon mit den Kindern auf dem Korridor stand. „Bis dann!" rief Leia Han hinterher. Sie schloß die Tür und ging zu Callista. „Meinen sie, daß sie ihn durch die Macht erreichen können?" fragte sie. Callista zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen der Entfernung dürfte das kein Problem werden, doch ich weiß nicht, ob er noch immer in Reichweite der Ysalamiri ist." „Wenn Luke, wie sie gesagt haben, Corrix bei seiner Ausbildung helfen soll, dann müßte der Admiral die Ysalamiri solange in einen Raum oder auf ein anderes Schiff bringen, so daß sie ihn nicht mehr beeinflussen können." Callista nickte und schloß die Augen. „Helfen sie mir, nach ihm zu suchen, Leia." zischte Callista durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Nun schloß auch Leia die Augen. Die beiden Jedi vereinigten sich, so war Chance größer, daß sie auf Lukes Spur treffen würden. Da! Sie hatten sein Bewußtsein gestreift! Luke schien es bemerkt zu haben. Callista? Ja, antwortete diese. Leia ist auch bei mir. Luke, wie können wir dich finden? Wir haben keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt auf die Koordinaten, an denen du dich befindest. Luke lächelte, das konnte sie spüren. Ihr müßt mein Gedankenmuster in Hyperraum suchen. Ich werde euch eine Spur legen. Ich denke, daß ihr sie nicht übersehen könnt. Arbeite nur mit Leia zusammen, dann werdet ihr es schon schaffen. Callista und Leia verabschiedeten sich von Luke und brachen die Verbindung ab. Leia atmete tief durch. „War es zu anstrengend für sie?" fragte Callista. Die Sorge in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Ist schon gut", gab Leia zurück. „Ich hätte meine Ausbildung bei Luke fortsetzen sollen. Außerdem bin ich total außer Übung." Callista lächelte. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Wir sollten jetzt zum Falken gehen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange Corrix die Ysalamiri von sich fernhält, und, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, ob oder wie sich die Anwesenheit dieser Dinger auf Lukes Hyperraumspur auswirkt." Leia nickte. Sie verließen das Apartment und verriegelten die Tür hinter sich. Jaja, wie war das Han? Dieses Mal wird alles gut gehen? Leia mußte lachen. Wieder bahnte sich eine Katastrophe an, während sie im Urlaub waren.

*****

Die Alarmsirenen schrillten, daß man dachte, das Trommelfell würde platzen. Corrix lief zum Computerterminal. „Verdammt!" schrie er. Luke näherte sich Corrix von hinten. Wären die Ysalamiri nicht in ihrer Nähe, so hätte Luke mühelos aus dieser „Zelle" entkommen können. Er hatte nicht einmal sein Lichtschwert. Auch der Admiral hatte das seine nicht dabei. Corrix betätigte einen Schalter auf der rechten Seite des Terminals, und ein Bild erschien, in der Mitte ein imperiales Emblem. Corrix ging in einen bestimmten Sektor, um die Ursache für die Störungen herauszufinden. Jemand war in diesen Sektor eingetreten, ein Frachter der YT - 1300 Klasse. Luke, der dem Admiral über die Schulter schaute, konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Han und die anderen waren gekommen, um ihn zu retten. Corrix drehte sich mit zornesrotem Gesicht um. „Ihre Freunde, nicht wahr?" fragte er. Aber es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Luke nickte. Er sah, daß der Admiral zornig, sogar wütend war. „Sie sollten sich entspannen. Es bringt nichts, immer nur zornig zu sein. Lassen sie die Mach durch ihren Körper fließen. Entspannen sie sich." Corrix schrie ihn an. „Sie brauchen nicht versuchen, mich auf die helle Seite zu ziehen, es wird ihnen nicht gelingen." Luke konnte sich jetzt nur zu gut Yodas Gesicht vorstellen, hätte dieser den Admiral ausbilden müssen. Kein Jedi durfte so aus seiner Haut fahren können, er mußte immer die Ruhe bewahren, selbst in kritischen Situationen. „Kommen sie, Skywalker." sagte Corrix und drehte sich zu Luke um. „Wir werden sie gebührend empfangen!" Er schritt schnell aus dem Quartier, beobachtete Skywalker jedoch genau, damit dieser keine Chance zu entkommen hatte. Sie hatten die Hyperraumspur also doch gefunden, dachte Luke. Er hatte schon daran gezweifelt. Callista, bald werden wir wieder zusammen sein, in der Macht, für die Ewigkeit…

*****

Leia, noch immer ein wenig erschöpft, saß neben Callista im Cockpit des Millenium Falken. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, die Hyperraumspur zu finden. Hätten Callista und sie nicht zusammen gearbeitet, so wäre es ihnen sicher nie geglückt. Vor einigen Minuten waren sie in den Normalraum eingetreten, und gleich von imperialen Sternenzerstörern der Imperiums - Klasse empfangen worden. Im Moment flog Han einige gefährliche Manöver, um an den größten Zerstörer heranzukommen und dort zu landen. Gleichzeitig mußte er den TIE - Jägern ausweichen, welche versuchten, den Falken in Schutt und Asche zu verwandeln. Callista mußte lächeln; sie hatte es gerade geschafft, den Händen des Imperiums zu entkommen, und nun begab sie sich freiwillig dorthin. Aber sie mußte Luke einfach retten. Da sie es nun endlich erreicht hatte, sich die Macht wieder zu Nutze machen zu können, um mit Luke zusammen zu sein, war es klar, das sie ihm helfen mußte. Plötzlich zogen alle TIE - Jäger ab und begaben zurück zu ihren Mutterschiffe. Dann, auf ein mal, ging ein großer Ruck durch das Schiff. Sie waren von einem Tracktorstrahl erfaßt worden! Auf einmal wurde es Callista schwarz vor Augen. Sie waren in den Wirkungsbereich der Ysalamiri eingetreten. Auch Leia wurde davon betroffen. Sie sah Callista an. „Er hat sie wieder bei sich. Die Flucht wird dadurch nur erschwert." meinte sie. Callista nickte. „Wir werden uns diese Tiere irgendwie vom Hals halten müssen. Mit ihnen können wir die Macht nicht nutzen." Han schaute an Chewie vorbei zu Leia und Callista. „Wir werden gleich andocken, also denkt euch lieber einen guten Plan aus." Der Falke wirkte, im Vergleich zu den riesigen Sternenzerstörern, wie eine kleine Fliege. Der unsichtbare Fangstrahl zog sie unaufhaltsam immer näher auf den Zerstörer zu. Han hatte viel über diese Schiffe gelernt, da er damals eine Zeit lang bei der imperialen Navy gedient hatte. Die Sternenzerstörer waren 1.6km lang, konnten über 37.000 Mann Besatzung an Bord nehmen, besaßen 60 Turbolaser, 60 Ionenkanonen und 10 Tracktorstrahlprojektoren. Ein Zerstörer hatte ca. 6 Geschwader Kampfjäger an Bord und dazu noch acht imperiale Raumfähren. Dieses Schiff war mehr eine Raumstation als ein Großkampfschiff, wie es aus der Beschreibung hervorging. Han hatte immer Respekt vor diesen Schiffen gehabt, hatte sie jedoch schon mehrere Male ausgetrickst. Wie zum Beispiel nach der berühmten Schlacht um Hoth, als er sich an einen Sternenzerstörer geklammert hatte, um danach mit dem Rest allen Mülls in die Galaxis hinauszufliegen.

Sie passierten den Eingang zum Hangaar und fanden sich dann in eben dieser riesigen halle wieder. Viele verschiedene Schiffe waren hier versammelt; einige TIE - Jäger, eine Fähre der Lambda - Klasse. Han drehte sich zu Leia und Callista um. „Habt ihr schon einen Plan?" Leia schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht", meinte Callista, „könnten wir uns mit Hilfe der Macht tarnen. Noch sind die Ysalamiri nicht in unserer Reichweite. Vielleicht schaffen wir es so, wenigstens unentdeckt zu Luke zu kommen. Für unsere Flucht werden wir dann schon gemeinsam sorgen." Han nickte. „OK. Ich beiden könnt das machen. Aber was ist mit Chewie und mir?" fragte er. Es hatte doch nicht immer nur Vorteile, mit einem Jedi verheiratet zu sein und dann noch welche in der eigenen Verwandtschaft zu haben. Leia lächelte. „Wir können den Wirkungsbereich natürlich auch auf euch ausdehnen. Was denkst du, Callista?" Callista lächelte ebenfalls, dann nickte sie. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein." „Gut." meinte Han. Wenige Augenblicke später fuhr die Rampe hinunter. Einige Sturmtruppler kamen diese hinauf und durchsuchten das Schiff. Callista und Leia hatten jedoch schon die Machttarnung aktiviert, und so konnten sie sich alle ungesehen aus dem Falken begeben. Callista machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Wenn ich doch nur wüßte, wohin er Luke gebracht hat…" „Wir sollten uns ein Computerterminal suchen und dort die nötigen Dateien abrufen." meinte Leia. Han und Callista nickte, Chewie knurrte leise seine Zustimmung. Sie verließen den Hangaar und machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Kontrollraum. Es war Han irgendwie unheimlich, zwischen den ganzen Imperialen umher zu spazieren, während diese ihn nicht sehen konnten. Er war es gewöhnt, sofort einen Blaster zu ziehen, wenn er einen Sturmtruppler sah. Bald hatten sie den Kontrollraum erreicht. Han setzte sich an eine Konsole und versuchte, den Eingangscode zu knacken. „Hätten wir doch bloß R2 mitgenommen." meinte er nach einiger Zeit. „Laß es mich versuchen." bat Callista. Han überließ ihr den Stuhl und Callista tippte ein wenig auf der Tastatur herum, bis die Anzeige „Zutritt gestattet" grün auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete. „Woher kennst du den Code?" fragte Leia ein wenig überrascht. Callista ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne gleiten. „Wenn man für Dekaden in einem imperialen Computer existiert, dann lernt man so einiges über diese Regierung." Es schien Callista nicht mehr allzu schwer zu fallen, über diese Zeit zu sprechen. Anscheinend hatte sie diese in den letzten Jahren sehr gut verarbeitet. Damals hatte sich Callista immer sehr unbehaglich gefühlt, wenn sie von den Ereignissen auf Palpatines Auge gehört oder selbst gesprochen hatte. Doch mit ihrer Jedi Kraft war auch ihr großes Selbstvertrauen zurückgekehrt. Callista durchsuchte einige Unterverzeichnisse, bis sie dann endlich die richtige Datei fand. ,,Quartier Nummer 207! Kommt, wir haben nicht mehr allzulange Zeit!" Als sie ein wenig weiter gelaufen waren, kam ihnen eine Division Sturmtruppen entgegen. Han wollte schon reflexartig seinen Blaster ziehen, doch Leia schaffte es noch knapp, ihre Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen. ,,Sie können uns nicht sehen." erinnerte ihn Leia. Einige Minuten später jedoch zuckten Leia und Callista unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie waren in den Wirkungsbereich der Ysalamiri eingetreten! Die Schatten verschwammen auf dem dunkel grauen Boden und sie waren wieder für jedermann sichtbar. Callista fluchte. Dann hob sie ihren Arm und zeigte auf eine Abzweigung. ,,Da müssen wir rein", sagte sie ,,Dann das vierte Quartier von rechts!" Doch kaum waren sie um die Ecke gelaufen, stießen sie beinahe mit einem Imperialen zusammen, der Luke vor sich her gehen lief In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Lichtschwert, noch war es zwar deaktiviert, doch konnte er es jeden Augenblick einschalten. ,,Luke!" rief Callista mit erstickter Stimme.

Der imperiale Admiral schien überrascht. Dann begann er zu sprechen. ,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie es bis hierher schaffen. Ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, sie in einer Arrestzelle zu sehen. Anscheinend sind sie stärker als ich dachte." Dann strich sein Blick über Callista und sein Mund öffnete sich. ,,Sie sind also auch eine Jedi. Dann hätte ich sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen sollen. Sie können sich gut verstellen, aber nun ist es ohnehin zu spät. Sie sind alle in meiner Gewalt, das bedeutet, daß ich nun statt einem Jedi gleich drei in meiner Gewalt habe. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie mir nicht im Weg stehen werden, wenn ich sie an meinem Reich teilhaben lasse." Callista lachte verachtend. ,,Sie halten sich wohl für einen geborenen Imperator und Herrscher des Imperiums. Nun weiß ich endlich, warum das Imperium untergegangen ist!" Callista hatte das Imperium immer gehaßt. Sie töteten Menschen ganz ohne einen Grund und meinten, sie könnten über alle Menschen frei bestimmen. Dabei hatten ihre Ziele und Träume ihren Verstand so vernebelt, daß niemand mehr daran dachte, daß ein Mensch auch nur eine Seele haben könnte. Oder gar einen eigenen Willen. Offiziere, die über alles nachdachten, was man ihnen sagte, waren dem Imperium schon immer zuwider gewesen. Imperator Palpatine hatte immer darauf bestanden, daß die gesamte Galaxis nur auf ihn allein hörte. Wenn sich jemand ihm widersetzte, so wurde er bestraft. Selbst dem dunklen Lord der Sith war es einmal so gegangen. Der Kaiser war zornig gewesen, weil Vader einen Befehl nicht befolgt hatte, so schlug Palpatine dem Lord kurzum die Hand ab. Dies war jedoch nur ein einziges von vielen Beispielen, das Callista oder auch die anderen hätten geben können. Corrix schaute Callista interessiert an. ,,Sie haben mich anscheinend nicht richtig verstanden, denke ich. Sie meinen, ich würde das Recht des Imperator ganz für mich allein beanspruchen, doch dem ist nicht so. Ich habe ganz und gar nicht vor, der neue Kaiser zu werden." Dann nickte er zu Luke und fuhr fort. ,,Was denken sie, warum ich ihren Freund zu mir geholt habe? Bestimmt nicht als kleinen Zeitvertreib. Ich habe Skywalker zum neuen Imperator auserkoren, doch er widersetzt sich mir. Bald jedoch wird sein Widerstand im Kern erstickt sein." Callista sah zu Luke herüber. Sein Blick war geradeaus, auf Hand, seine Schwester und Callista gerichtet. Er schien keine Angst vor dem zu haben, was ihnen vielleicht passieren konnte. Er war nun einmal ein richtiger Jedi Meister, auch wenn er selbst noch nicht so recht daran glaubte. ,,Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, daß Luke sich ihnen anschließen, oder gar unterwerfen wird?!" Wieder lachte Callista höhnisch. Han und Leia nickten. Han hatte bereits seinen Blaster gezogen und hielt ihn schußbereit auf Corrix. Lukes Lichtschwert hing an dessen Gürtel, doch es bestand keine Möglichkeit, dies zu ziehen, ohne das Corrix ihm einen Schritt vorraussein würde. Wenn er auch noch kein Meister der Macht war, so war er dennoch sehr geschickt im Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert. Leia hatte ihre Hand auf ihr eigenes gelegt und war somit zu einem Gegenangriff bereit. ,,Admiral", sagte Callista gelassen. ,,Ich fordere sie zu einem Duell heraus. Wir beide gegeneinander, nur mit unseren Lichtschwertern. Wenn ich verliere, so bleibe ich freiwillig bei ihnen, und meine Freunde werden dies dann sicherlich auch tun." Callista wartete gar nicht auf deren Antworten, sondern sprach gleich weiter. ,,Sie haben nichts zu verlieren, Admiral." sagte sie. Corrix sah sie an und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf ,,Sie denken doch nicht, daß ich mich auf so etwas dummes einlassen würde, oder?" Er festigte seinen Griff um Lukes rechten Arm und ließ das Lichtschwert ein wenig weiter nach vorne gleiten, so daß dessen Spitze den Rücken von Skywalker berührte und einen kurzen Streifen hineinbrannte. Luke biß die Zähne fest aufeinander, um den Schmerz besser ertragen zu können.

Leia, Han und Callista sahen sich an. Sie waren ratlos und wußten nicht, was sie tun konnten, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Plötzlich zückte Corrix ein Kom und ließ einige Sturmtruppen kommen. Wenig Sekunden später schon konnte man die weißen Helme der Soldaten im trüben künstlichen Licht schimmern sehen. Han und Chewie drehten sich um und liefen auf die Truppen zu.

Ganz wie damals auf dem ersten Todesstern, dachte Han und rannte weiter, während er einige Blasterschüsse auf die Offiziere abgab. Auch Chewie feuerte, so viel seine Armbrust hergab. Beide fühlten sich wieder in die guten, alten Zeiten zurückversetzt. Als wäre es niemals anders gewesen. Vielleicht war es das auch nicht, dachte Han. Vielleicht sah er die Dinge nun nur mittlerweile anders als in den Zeiten der Rebellion und des Imperiums, des galaktischen Krieges. Durch den plötzlichen Umschwung der Situation war Corrix sehr überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß seine Leute so dumm sein würden, vor einem affenartigen Wookiee und einem verrückt gewordenen Menschen zu fliehen, schließlich hatte er sie auf alles vorbereitet. Doch die beiden hatten starke Waffen und irgend etwas hatte ihnen große Angst gemacht. Corrix starrte Luke, der wie gebannt den Sturmtrupplern hinterher sah. Innerlich verfluchte Corrix sich. Skywalker hatte seine Jedi Kräfte genutzt, die Macht der Ysalamiri dabei irgendwie hintergangen. Sicherlich hatten ihn die Staatschefin und seine Freundin unterstützt. Sie hatten die Gedanken der Offiziere so sehr verwirrt, daß sie Reißaus nahmen, ohne überhaupt einen Grund dazu zu haben. Skywalker und seine Freunde gaben ein perfektes Team ab. Luke nutzte diesen Augenblick der Verwirrung, riß sich los und zündete sein Lichtschwert. Doch der Admiral reagierte schnell und zündete das seine ebenfalls. Luke parierte Corrix Haken, welche, ohne von der Macht unterstützt zu werden, nicht sehr viel Intensität besaßen. Ohne Mühe konnte Luke abwehren.

Mittlerweile waren noch mehr Sturmtruppler angerückt und griffen Leia und Callista an. Diese stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und zündeten ihre Lichtschwerter. Nun erhellte das Licht von vieren den Korridor, ein grünes, ein gelbes, ein rotes und ein graues Licht.

Luke und Corrix waren sehr in ihren Kampf vertieft. Der Admiral versuchte, Skywalker aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Skywalker hatte eine gute Verteidigung, welche keinen Schlag näher als einen Meter an den Körper des Jedi heranließ. Plötzlich hörte er einen leisen, erstickten Schrei, welcher aus Callistas Richtung kam. Man hatte sie verletzt! Luke wurde wütend, doch im letzen Moment konnte er seine Wut noch bremsen, so daß sein Lichtschwert nur den Unterarm des Admiral trat und nicht dessen Brust. Corrix taumelte zurück und stütze sich gegen die Wand. Luke nutze diese Chance. ,,Los, lauft zum Haupthangaar!" schrie er Callista und Leia zu. Leia war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als sie feststellte, daß Callista zurückblieb, während sie sich eine Hand in die angeschossene Seite preßte. Leia rief ihr zu, sie solle sich beeilen, doch im Gewirr der Schlacht gingen Leias Rufe unter wie eine ins Heu fallende Stecknadel. Als Luke sich dann jedoch auch zu gehen wandte, lief auch Callista los. Luke rannte hinter den beiden, den Kopf die meiste Zeit nach hinten gewandt, um die Angreifer mit dem Lichtschwert abzuwehren. Schließlich waren sie im Hangaar angekommen und trafen dort auch Han und Chewie wieder. Die beiden hatten die letzten Sturmtruppler vertrieben. Han, Leia und Chewbacca stiegen in den Falken, Luke und Callista nahmen ihr Schiff Sie hatte noch eigene Pläne. Doch erst einmal mußten sie von hier verschwinden. Luke fuhr die Triebwerke hoch, und schon nach wenigen Minuten war der Frachter startklar. Dann hoben sie ab, der _Falke und die __Deep Waters._

_ _

Gerade in diesem Moment kam Corrix ins Hangaar gelaufen. Er hielt sich den rechten Arm stark an die Brust gepreßt und fluchte, als er sah, was gerade geschah. Er hatte sie verloren. Doch er würde sie zurück bekommen. Und nicht nur Skywalker. Corrix würde sich auch dessen Freundin und seiner Schwester Leia annehmen.

*****

,,Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" fragte Leia über die Bordkomanlage des Falken. Luke lächelte. Wieder einmal hatten Han und seine Schwester ihm geholfen, garantiert nicht zum ersten Mal. ,,Danke", sagte er dann nach einer Weile. ,,Ohne euch wurde ich vielleicht noch Jahre da rum sitzen!" Dann plötzlich knackte es am anderen Ende der Leitung. ,,Und wieder einmal hab ich dir dein Leben gerettet, Kleiner. Mittlerweile hab ich aufgehört zu zählen!" hörte Luke eine bekannt Stimme sagen. Es war Han. Und er hatte recht. Er hatte Luke schon oft das Leben gerettet. ,,Ich habe die Daten in den Navcomputer eingegeben!" meinte Callista und ließ sich in den Kopilotensessel sinken, auf den Verband, der ihre verbrannte Seite schützte, achtend. Luke sah zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Nur ihre Haare waren länger geworden, das Grau in ihren Augen schien noch dunkler und kräftiger. Callista lächelte Luke an. ,,Nun haben wir es doch noch geschafft. Wir sind zusammengekommen." meinte sie. Dann sah sie für eine kurze Zeit nach unten um Mut aus der Macht zu schöpfen, erhob ihren Blick wieder und sah Luke direkt in die Augen. ,,Ich ... ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, daß ich damals so einfach verschwunden bin. Ich weiß, daß ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, aber es erschien mir damals als das einzig richtige, und das tut es heute noch immer. Luke blickte sie verständnisvoll an und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. ,,Das ist die Vergangenheit, Callista. Aber nun leben wir zusammen in der Gegenwart. Das ist das einzige, was zählt." Callista sah zärtlich in seine Augen. Luke war so liebenswürdig und nett. Er war überaus ehrlich und verständnisvoll. Außerdem hatte er die wundervollsten blauen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Langsam führte sie ihr Gesicht an das seine und griff mit ihrer Hand an seinen Kopf Er umfaßte ihre Taille mit seinen Händen und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuß. Callista seufzte leise. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie acht Jahre lang vermißt. Doch nun spürte sie es wieder, und zwar schöner und wärmer als sie es jemals verspürt hatte. Jetzt waren sie beide wirklich eins. Ihre Körper waren eins, und ihre Seelen, durch die Macht vereint.

*****

Corrix betrachtete seinen rechten Arm, welchen die Medidroiden gerade wieder zusammen geflickt hatten. Skywalkers Lichtschwert hatte eine tiefe Fleischwunde quer über dem Arm hinterlassen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, daß kein Nerv getroffen worden war. Der Admiral näherte sich einem Komgerät. Kurz entschlossen legte er einen Schalter um und ein rotes Licht leuchtete auf Corrix begann zu sprechen. ,,Öffnen sie Kommkanal 0643A3. Codename _Dark Omen. Höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Mitteilung des Admirals: Wir werden uns in zwei Stunden in meinem persönlichen Konferenzraum treffen." Damit schloß er seine Worte und legte den Schalter wieder zurück. Nun war es so weit. Seit Jahren hatten sie auf diesen Schritt gewartet. Hatten gehofft, daß es niemals so weit kommen würde. Doch es blieb ihnen nichts anderes mehr üblich._

*****

Luke und Callista machten sich daran, ihre Habseligkeiten aus dem Frachter zu laden und in den Gleiter zu bringen, welchen sie sich besorgt hatten. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, nach Chad zu fliegen und sich dort ein wenig umzusehen. Sie stammten von Welten, welche unterschiedlicher kaum sein konnten. Auf Lukes Heimatplaneten Tatooine war das Wasser mehr als knapp, und die Wüste hatte sich überall ausgebreitet. Callistas Heimatplanet Chad jedoch war größtenteils von Ozeanen bedeckt, in denen es von Leben nur so wimmelte. Nun saßen sie an einem Tisch in einem Restaurant, welches gleichzeitig auch eine Herberge war. Sie hatten sich in einer Nische niedergelassen und sahen nun in die endlosen, blauen Wogen des Ozeans, wo sie die Tiere bei ihren täglichen Tätigkeiten beobachten konnten.

Callista starrte gedankenverloren aus den dicken, vor dem Wasser schützenden Scheiben heraus. Hier hatte sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens verbracht, bis der Ruf der Jedi Ritter sie eingeholt hatte. Luke schaute sie zärtlich an und legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter. ,,Der Abschied ist schwer, nicht war?" Callista nickte. Sie wußte, wie gut Luke sie verstehen konnte. Das Imperium hatte ihm damals alles genommen, was er besessen hatte. Es hatte seinen Onkel und seine Tante getötet, von denen er erst später erfuhr, daß sie eigentlich nur die Verwandtschaft von Ben Kenobi waren. Doch für Luke waren sie damals alles gewesen, was er hatte. Auch Callista hatte ihre Familie mittlerweile verloren, sie waren jedoch alle eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Auf eine seltsame Weise ergänzten sich die beiden zu einem Ganzen, Kompletten. Wenn sie zusammen waren, dann schmerzten diese Verluste nicht so sehr, sie waren erträglich. ,,Wie hast du es geschafft, die Macht zurück zu erlangen?" fragte Luke Callista plötzlich. Callistas Blick senkte sich. Dann jedoch hatte sie neue Kraft geschöpft und schaute Luke direkt in die Augen. ,,Nun, es war gar nicht so leicht, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich habe damals, kurz nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte", mit einem sanften Blick kontrollierte sie seine Stimmung. Luke schien nicht mehr wütend darüber zu sein. Es schien, als hätte er ihr bereits alles vergeben. ,,Nun, damals habe ich als erstes alle Geschichtsdateien über ähnliche Fälle überprüft, wie ich es schon damals auf Yavin getan hatte. Dann fand ich eines Tages tatsächlich so etwas in den Dateien des Imperiums. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Jedi, welchen man mit der Macht ,,geblendet" hatte." Luke sah Callista fragend an. ,,Wie meinst du das, geblendet?" ,,Dieser junge Mann war bereits ein Jedi gewesen, bevor dann die große Säuberung eingesetzt wurde, Da man diesen Mann jedoch nicht töten konnte, weil er eine wichtige Position bekleidete, ,gab man ihm die Macht ein zweites Mal, man blendete ihn. Also machte sich der Jedi auf die Suche nach seinen Machtkräften und geriet eines Tages an die dunkle Seite, die er noch imstande war zu nutzen. Du hattest damals also doch recht, als du meintest, die dunkle Seite wäre der Schlüssel zu allem." gab sie lächelnd zu, als sich Lukes Miene aufhellte und ihr offenbarte, daß er verstand. ,,Ich habe dann Chilgal auf Calamari benachrichtigt und sie gefragt, ob sie mir helfen würde, da ich auf der dunklen Seite der Macht einen Jedi brauchte, der mich immer wieder auf den richitgen Weg zurückführen könnte. Ich habe lange Zeit auf der dunklen Seite verbracht, habe Wochen meditiert, und bin mehr als einmal in Versuchung geraten, der dunklen Seite treu zu bleiben. Doch dann, nach eineinhalb Monaten der intensiven Meditation, fand ich das in den Aufzeichnungen angesprochene Machtzentrum, von dem sich alles im menschlichen Geist steuern läßt, und war so endlich wieder möglich, die Macht zu nutzen, so wie ich es damals getan habe. Als mein Geist Crays Körper betrat, hat irgend etwas dieses Zentrum ,,umprogrammiert". Doch zum Glück kannte ich die _Schaltpläne!" In Callistas Augen konnte Luke eine Freude erkennen, die ihm bei ihr komplett unbekannt war, seitdem sie die Macht verloren hatte.,, Ich kann sie wieder nutzen, Luke. Ich kann die Macht ohne Einschränkungen nutzen!" sagte Callista. Sie wollte, daß Luke erkannte, wie wichtig es ihr war. Und er tat es. Schweigend nahmen sich die beiden in die Arme und führten ihre Lippen zusammen._

Ein Schwall wundervoller Wärme trat in Lukes Körper. Nun erst bemerkte er, wie sehr er sie wirklich vermißt hatte. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, lachte Callista laut auf Luke war über ihre Reaktion erst sehr überrascht, doch dann verstand er sie. Er verstand sie, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben etwas begriffen hatte. Luke und Callista waren vollkommen eins. Sie öffneten sich dem Partner, und setzten diesem keine Schranken, die Liebe ließ sie alle sinken. Plötzlich stieß eine wundervolle, aus zwei Welle geflochtene Figur durch die nahegelegene Wasseroberfläche hindurch. Luke und Callista lächelten sich an. Sie waren wie diese beiden Wellen. Eng gebunden und letztendlich ein ganzes, welches man durch nichts in der Galaxis wieder zu trennen vermochte.

*****

Corrix schaute in die Runde, in welcher er heute Gesichter zu sehen vermochte, welcher er seit langem nicht mehr erblickt hatte. Insgesamt waren es fünf Männer, welche er zu sich geladen hatte, sie alle bekleideten hohe imperiale Ränge und Posten. Sie waren alle in Corrix Alter, höchstens ein paar Wochen jünger als er. Nun richtete der Admiral sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und begann zu sprechen. ,,Sie alle wissen, warum ich sie heute hier zu mir bestellt habe. Sie wissen, daß Skywalker die Flucht gelungen ist. Dem Mann, der auserwählt ist, unser aller Jedi Lehrer und Führer zu sein." Corrix blickte in die Runde. Doch keines der Gesichter ließ die Gedanken der Männer erkennen. Sie alle hatten ein großes Machtpotential und hatten bereits in ihrer Kindheit begonnen, seine Grenzen zu testen. Sie waren _beinahe perfekt im Umgang mit ihr. ,,Ich habe festgestellt, daß Skywalker noch stärker ist, als der Imperator seinerzeit vermutete. Viel stärker. Und der dunkle Lord der Sith und Palpatine mußten daß mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Skywalker besitzt ungeheure Macht. Wenn wir es erreichen könnten, ihn auf unsere, auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, so könnten wir uns das ganze Universum untertänig machen. Mit unserer vereinten Macht müßte es uns gelingen, Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen und ihn unserer Meinung nach zu überzeugen." Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Dann jedoch erhob sich ein weiterer der fünf Männer und sagte zu Corrix: ,,Wir stimmen ihnen zu. Wir sind der Meinung, daß Skywalker es wert ist, unsere Streitmächte zusammenzuschließen und unsere Macht zu vereinen." Die anderen Männer nickten zustimmend. Corrix konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er diese Männer schon seit seiner Kindheit kannte, so hatte er nicht geglaubt, daß es so leicht sein könnte, sie von seiner Idee zu überzeugen. Einer der jungen Männer riß plötzlich seinen Arm in die Luft. __„Es leben die Söhne der Dark Sider!" Die anderen Männer stimmten ein. Corrix rieb sich die Hände. Es war das Gefühl des Kriegs, daß in sie gefahren war. Er kannte diese Emotion nur zu gut. Ein Krieg bedeutete Verluste, und dennoch_

war es ein wunderschönes Erlebnis. Er wurde dieses Gefühl um nichts im Universum missen wollen.

*****

Han traute seinen Augen nicht. Was dieser Mann dort oben in seinem Jäger vollbrachte, waren mehr als nur einfache Kunststückchen! Schon allein die Turbulenzen, die durch seinen Jäger gejagt wurden, wenn er sich spiralförmig auf den Planeten zu rasen ließ, um dann im letzten Moment eine 1800 Kurve zu machen, hätten ein anderes Schiff sicher in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Chewie neben ihm knurrte mißbilligend, als die Kinder wieder einmal in seinem Fell herumwühlten. Leia hatte sich in die offizielle Botschaft von Comlan begeben, weil sie eine wichtige Nachricht der neuen Republik erhalten hatte. Han hoffte nur, daß nichts passiert war. Jaina, welche neben ihrem Vater stand, fragte plötzlich, zu dem Jäger, in welchem an Himmel ein Pilot sein ganze Können zum Vorschein brachte: ,,Paps, glaubst du, daß ich später auch mal so gut fliegen kann wie der da?" Han lächelte. Jaina war, wie ihr Bruder eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Sie nutzte jede Minute ihrer freien Zeit damit, sich elektrische Dinge anzusehen, sie auseinander zu nehmen und wieder zusammen zu bauen. Und, wenn Han sie gelassen hätte, wäre sie schon vor langer Zeit in den Pilotensessel des Falken gestiegen und hätte die Flugkontrollen übernommen. Nicht, daß Han es seiner Tochter nicht zutraute, ein Schiff zu fliegen, doch erstens war sie dafür seiner Meinung nach noch viel zu jung, und zweitens machte Han sich viel zu viele Sorgen um sie. Dann legte der ehemalige Schmuggler dem kleinen Mädchen, daß ihn nun fragend ansah, die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte. ,,Bestimmt", sagte er schließlich. ,,Du wirst sogar noch besser werden. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Jaina strahlte. Sie war nicht selbstsüchtig, doch wem tat ein Kompliment nicht gut? Hans Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun wieder auf den Raumjäger. Es war ein Glückstreffer für die Allianz, daß sie so gute Schiffe, und noch gleichzeitig einen so guten Piloten bekamen. Dieser Mann mußte schon in sehr großen Schwierigkeiten stecken, daß er ihnen diese Schiffe überließ, nur um vor bestimmten Leuten sicher zu sein.

Einige Minuten später war der Jäger wieder im Raumhafen gelandet, und die Einstiegsluke des kleinen A - Jägers öffnete sich. Ein Mann, ungefähr in Hans Alter, vielleicht auch ein paar Jahre jünger, kletterte über die Leiter hinaus. Er war mittelgroß, hatte durchdringende, braune Augen und dunkel braunes Haar. Er klemmte sich seinen Helm unter den Arm und kam auf Han zu. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. ,,Na, war ich gut genug?" Han mußte ebenfalls lächeln. Dieser Mann war keineswegs ein Angeber, doch er wußte, wie gut er flog, und er gab es auch gerne zu. ,,Sie waren sehr gut, Grid", gab Han ehrlich zu. ,,Wir könnten mehr so gute Piloten wie sie gebrauchen. Wenn ihr Angebot noch steht?" Lachend gingen die beiden Männer mit Chewie und den Kinder zum Ausgang des Raumhafens. Han verstand etwas vom Fliegen, und es war mehr als offensichtlich, daß Grid auch etwas davon verstand.

*****

Luke und Callista hielten sich lachend umarmt. Nie hatten sie eine schönere Zeit verbracht, als in den letzten Tagen auf Chad. Sie hatten alles gemeinsam unternommen, waren nie länger als ein paar Minuten getrennt gewesen. Auch wenn die beiden eigentlich nur Urlaub machen wollten, so konnten sie sich doch nicht davor beherrschen, die Macht zu nutzen. Seit einigen Stunden schon saßen sie an einem Strand, lauschten dem Meer und tauschten ihre Machterfahrungen aus. ,,Es ist so wunderschön hier, so friedlich." Callista sah sehnsüchtig auf das Meer hinaus. Hier hatte sie den Großteil ihrer Jugend verbracht, dies war ihre Heimat. ,,Es scheint mir alles zu friedlich, Luke." meinte Callista mit einem Blick zur Seite. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, daß Lukes Augen das gleiche strahlende, unerschöpfliche Blau besaßen wir die weiten Ozeane. Bei ihm fühlte Callista sich so geborgen. Sie fand bei ihm genau daß, was sie sonst vermißte; Geborgenheit und Liebe. ,,Es kommt dir sicherlich nur so vor. Wir sind gerade aus der Gefangenschaft des Imperiums entkommen. Da kommt einem auch ein Bürgerkrieg friedlich vor." Callista grinste. Dann warf sie ihr langes, vom Wind zerzaustes Haar zurück und sah Luke in die Augen. ,,Welche Übung kannst du mir noch beibringen?" fragte sie. Luke schloß kurz die Augen und dachte nach. ,,Es gibt Übung, mit der man, falls man genug Kraft dazu besitzt - einem einzelnen Jedi ist es unmöglich - sehen kann, was auf Planeten weit außerhalb dieses Systems passiert..." Interessiert legte Callista den Kopf schief ,,Kannst du mir zeigen, wie es geht?" fragte sie. Luke errötete. ,,Ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert. Ich habe meine Jedi Fähigkeiten in der letzten Zeit immer nur für den Unterricht oder in absoluten Notsituationen eingesetzt, nicht zum Spaß." Dann jedoch schloß er die Augen. Einige Augenblicke lang beobachtete Callista Luke, wie er so still da saß, so völlig ruhig und gelassen, und doch wußte sie, daß er ganz anders sein konnte, jedenfalls wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Dann schloß sie auch die Augen und folgte Lukes Stimme. Was sie in ihren Gedanken sah, war so unglaublich, so überwältigend, daß sie für einige Zeit den Atem anhielt. Es war, als schwebte sie mitten in einem Meer aus Sternen, in der vollendeten Freiheit. Ihr waren keine Grenzen gesetzt. Überall um sie herum waren kleine, glitzernde Punkte, die sich wie winzige Tierchen um sie herum bewegten. Callista lachte auf und streckte ihre Hand aus. Doch sie berührte nicht die kleinen Punkte, sondern eine andere Hand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Callista verwirrt und fragte sich, wer sich hier noch befinden konnte, hier, in der Macht. Doch dann erkannte sie, daß es nur Lukes Hand war. Callista drehte ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu und lächelte ihn an. Er war genauso fasziniert wie sie, daß konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen. Als Callista jedoch zu sprechen versuchte, wurden all ihre Worte von der Unendlichkeit verschluckt. Für einen Moment war sie ratlos. _Nutze die Macht, Callista. In diesem Raum wird alles durch die Macht kontrolliert. Luke hatte Kontakt mit ihr aufgenommen, in dem er die Macht benutzte. Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? __Es ist so wunderschön hier, Luke. Ich könnte ewig hierbleiben. Luke lächelte. __Genauso habe ich mir ein Leben in der Macht immer vorgestellt. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wurde sich wieder der Gegenwart bewußt. __Wir haben aber leider nicht ewig Zeit. Wähle ein Ziel[, Callista. Suche dir einen Planeten aus, den du gern besuchen möchtest. Du brauchst nur daran zu denken. Callista strengte sich an und dachte nach. Sicherlich gab es einen Planeten, auf den sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, Es gab sogar sehr viele, doch fiel ihr gerade in diesem Moment keiner ein. Doch, plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie schloß fest die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich nicht mehr in diesem herrlichen Meer aus Sternen und Lichtpunkten, sondern im gleißenden Sonnenlicht eines Planeten. Es war Tatooine. Callista hatte ihn schon immer sehen wollen, den Heimatplaneten von Luke. Sie hatte ihn real und wirklich sehen wollen, nicht nur in ihren Träumen auf Palpatines Auge. Callista sah sich um. Luke hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Er blinzelte in die Weiten der Wüstenlandschaft, die sich außerhalb der Stadt erstreckte. ,,Ich bin lange nicht mehr hiergewesen." meinte er. ,,Es überrascht mich, daß du Tatooine ausgesucht hast." ,,Du hast bereits meinen Heimatplaneten gesehen, nun wollte ich deinen sehn." Beide lächelten. Hand in Hand gingen sie auf eines der großen Lokale zu. Natürlich gingen nicht wirklich sie, sondern viel mehr die Astralleiber ihrer Seelen. Und doch konnten Callista und Luke sich gegenseitig erkennen, als sähen sie aus wie sie es immer taten. Es war jedoch nicht alles so unwirklich, wie man es vermuten würde. Die Hitze der beiden Sonnen stach auf sie ein, wie sie es auf jede der mit Lumpen verhüllten Gestalten, welche die Straßen hinuntergingen, taten. In Luke schwelgten viele alte Erinnerungen wieder auf Hier hatte er seine Kindheit verbracht, einen großen Teil seines Lebens. Hier hatte er Ben kennengelernt, und auf diesem Planeten hatte sich sein Leben von Grund auf geändert. Callista bemerkte Lukes Gedanken und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. ,,Es ist für dich genauso schwer, wie für mich.'" meinte sie. Luke nickte. ,,Es ist niemals leicht, den Planeten zu verlassen, auf dem man aufgewachsen ist. ,4 Doch Luke wollte nicht weiter daran denken. Er war zum Vergnügen hier, nicht um den alten Zeiten nachzutrauern. ,,Komm, Luke. Laß uns ein wenig umsehen. Zeige mir die Stadt!" stieß Callista lachend hervor. Luke nickte. ,,Ihr Führer steht bereit." gab Luke höflich zurück und hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Callista hakte sich lachend ein und gemeinsam gingen sie die alten, und doch von Leben nur so pulsierenden Straßen Mos Eisleys hinunter._

*****

Ker Ferro, einer der neuen Dark Sider und Konstrukteur des _Dark Bird beugte sich wieder über die Skizzen seines neuen Entwurfs. Er hatte nach dem letzten Test einige Fehler festgestellt und versuchte nun, diese wieder auszubessern. Die Linse, welche dafür zuständig war, die Macht der Jedi zu bündeln, hatte sieh beim Flug um einen Hundertstel Millimeter verschoben. Schon solch kleine Fehler konnte fatale Ausfälle herbeiführen. Das ursprüngliche Schild war zu schwach. Es war schon durch wenige konzentrierte Flottenangriffe der Neuen Republik teilweise geschwächt worden. Sie konnten sich keinen Fehler erlauben, wenn sie einen entscheidenden Sieg erringen wollten, nicht einmal den kleinsten. Der komprimierte Wasserstoff der schon als Treibstoff für den Todesstern fungiert hatte, machte Ferro noch einige Sorgen. Dieser Stoff konnte zu schnell verdampfen, viel schneller als sie es brauchten. Er würde versuchen, einen Stoff zu finden, welcher genau den Zwischenwert, den optimalen Wert besaß. Ferro würde in den nächsten Tagen nicht sehr viel Freizeit haben, doch wenn seine Arbeit jemandem nutzen brachte, so war er gern bereit, etwas Zeit dafür zu opfern._

*****

Leia saß in der coruscantischen Botschaft in Comlan und prüfte einige Unterlagen. Sie hatte vor, so viel wie möglich über diesen Admiral Corrix heraus zu finden. Callista kannte zwar seinen vollen Namen und wußte noch genau, wie er aussah, doch es war ungeheuer schwer, an derart wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Leia hackte sich nun schon durch das zweite Sicherheitssystem, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie auch diesmal nichts finden würde. Plötzlich blinkte ein grüner Punkt auf dem Bildschirm des Computers auf und Leia erreichte eine neue Ebene. Sie durchsuchte systematisch alle Dateien und eliminierte dann nacheinander alle ausgeschiedenen Unterlagen in ihren Notizen. Leia stützte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Trotz der modernsten Anlagen dauerte es immer noch Stunden, bis man das gefunden hatte, was man suchte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde unerbittlichen Suchens stieß Leia endlich auf etwas, daß ihr wichtig erschien. Es handelte sich um einen älteren imperialen Standartbericht, geschrieben von einem gewissen Admiral Legiv. Was jedoch Leias Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war, daß ein junger Commander namens Barrel Corrix darin erwähnt wurde, und Leia war sich sicher, daß es der Corrix war, den sie gestern kennengelernt hatte.

„…_hat sich der junge Commander namens Barrel Corrix heute meine Hochachtung verdient. Ich gedenke, ihn weiterhin im Auge zu behalten, da es mir erscheint, als könne aus ihm noch etwas werden…"_

Unten, ganz am Ende des Berichtes wurden noch einige Quellverzeichnisse erwähnt, in denen man sich nähere Informationen nachschlagen könne. Leia notierte sich die Verzeichnisse und begab sich zurück ins Hauptmenü. Nachdem sie das erste Verzeichnis ausfindig gemacht und geöffnet hatte, wurden ihre Mühen belohnt. Sie fand hier einen kompletten Bericht über Corrix vor. Es schien sich um einen neueren zu handeln, denn als Rang des Imperialen wurde bereits Admiral benutzt.

_Admiral Barrel Corrix_

_75 PI geboren auf Coruscant_

_57 PI Eintritt in die imperiale Sternenflotte_

_55 PI ernannt zum General_

_50 ernannt zum Admiral durch Großadmiral Thrawn_

_ _

_Leiter der neuen Dark Sider - Gruppe Leiter des Projekts Dark Omen (Priorität 1)_

_ _

Besonders konzentrierte sich Leia auf die beiden letzten Zeilen. Die neue Dark Sider - Gruppe? Sie hatte bereits von den Dark Siders gehört, doch waren diese schon vor Jahrzehnten eliminiert worden. Könnte es sich bei diesen Männern vielleicht um Verwandte, vielleicht Kinder oder Enkel handeln? Und was hatte es mit diesem ,,Dark Omen" Projekt auf sich? Es mußte sich um etwas außergewöhnlich wichtiges handeln, denn ansonsten würde man nicht Prioritätsstufe 1 dafür einsetzen. Auf jeden Fall würde sie Han und Luke davon in Kenntnis setzen. Vielleicht konnten sie ihr mehr sagen ...

*****

Corrix betrat den runden Konferenzsaal, der nun leer war, bis auf eine Person, Ker Ferro. Er arbeitete noch immer fieberhaft an seinen Plänen. Corrix klopfe seinem alten Freund auf die Schulter und Ferro drehte den Kopf zu Barrel herum. Dann lächelte er und meinte: ,,Du möchtest sicher das Schiff sehen, nicht wahr? Das wollen sie alle." Corrix lächelte zurück und nickte. ,,Ich bin mir ganz sicher, daß es ein Meisterwerk ist. Das bin ich bei deinen Entwürfen nun einmal gewohnt." Ferro lächelte gequält. Alle erwarteten von ihm, daß er seine Arbeiten immer tadellos ausführte und dabei nicht einen Fehler machte. Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade dieser Druck, der ihn zu solchen Leistungen anspornte, wie er sie in den letzten Jahren vollbracht hatte. Schließlich legte er seine Unterlagen fein säuberlich zusammen und erhob sich. ,,Komm!" meinte er mit einem Wink auf Corrix und schlenderte auch schon die stahlgrauen Korridore der bewohnbaren Riesenwerft hinunter. Das Hangaar der _Dark Bird befand sich direkt in der Mitte der Werft, umgeben von den kleinen, unbedeutend, aber doch so wichtig erscheinenden Hangaaren, in denen zur Zeit unzählige Sternenzerstörer hingen._

Nachdem sie vom äußeren in den innersten Ring vorgedrungen waren, passierten sie endlich das schwere Hangaarschott. Vor Staunen blieb Corrix fast die Luft weg. Er blinzelte und trat einen Schritt zurück, um das Schiff in seiner vollen Länge bewundern zu können. Die _Dark Bird war ein riesiges Schiff, mehr als zehn mal so lang wie ein Sternenzerstörer und unterschiedlich breit. Die von super - starken Schilden umgebene Durastahlhülle schillerte in den prächtigsten Blautönen. Es gab keine Kanten oder Ecken, alles war abgerundet, als wäre es aus einem Stück gegossen worden. Die vogelgleiche, keilförmige Figur des Schiffes ließ es so graziös erscheinen, wie Corrix es noch nie gesehen hatte._

Als Ferro den staunenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Admirals entdeckte, gestattete er sich ein Lächeln. Er hatte gewußt, daß Corrix von diesem Schiff mehr als begeistert sein würde, da es genau nach seinen Maßstäben entwickelt und gebaut worden war. Es vereinte praktisch alle Vorteile der vergangenen und jetzigen imperialen Schiffe in sich. Selbst der dunkle Lord des Sith war stolz auf ein solches Schiff gewesen, schon allein deswegen, weil es sich fast allein durch nur 5 Jedi steuern ließ. Alles in diesem Schiff konnte mit der Macht in Betrieb gesetzt oder ausgeschaltet werden. Alles in allem war die _Dark Bird ein Meisterstück._

Ker Ferro war stolz auf sein jüngstes Kind, sogar sehr stolz.

*****

,,Danke, daß du mich verständigt hast, Leia. Ich werde sehen, ob ich näheres erfahren kann Leia nickte. ,,Auf Wiedersehen, Luke. Und melde dich bald wieder." ,,Das werde ich tun." gab Luke zurück und deaktivierte das Holokommgerät. Luke stand langsam auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er schürzte die Lippen und dachte über das nach, was seine Schwester ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Callista kam aus der Küche und hielt zwei Tassen dampfenden Kakaos in der Hand. Sie reichte die eine Luke und nippte dann an ihrer eigenen. Dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls und schaute Luke an. ,,Und? Was hat sie herausgefunden?" Luke drehte den Kopf zu Callista und erzählte ihr kurz, was Leia über Admiral Corrix erfahren hatte.

„..... Am Ende seines Lebenslaufs wurde noch etwas von einer _neuen Dark Sider Gruppe erwähnt." Luke bemerkte, wie Callista fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. ,,Das einzige, was ich über die alte Gruppe weiß, ist, daß sie dem Kaiser direkt unterstellt war, und das mein Vater ebenfalls zu ihnen gehörte." Callista nickte zustimmend. ,,Ich habe damals mehrmals von dieser Gruppe gehört, habe jedoch nur wenige von ihnen je gesehen. Die __Dark Sider waren damals eine sehr einflußreiche Gruppe. Der Kaiser betraute sie mit den wichtigsten Aufgaben. Er vertraute ihnen rückhaltlos. Der Hauptgrund dafür ist sehr wahrscheinlich, daß alle Mitglieder dieser Gruppe Jedi Ritter waren. Die meisten dieser Jedi waren bereits mit dem Imperium aufgewachsen, ihre Eltern waren oft sehr mächtige Imperiale gewesen Der Kaiser nahm aber nicht jeden Jedi, der sich ihm anbot, er wählte sie alle sorgfältig aus. Alles an ihnen mußte sein Wohlgefallen erregen. Anfangs wurden die __Dark Sider nur eingesetzt, um einfache politische Aufgaben zu lösen, doch dann stellten sich ihnen die Jedi Ritter der Alten Republik entgegen. Palpatine befahl also die Vernichtung dieser Jedi. Allgemein ist dies Projekt als __die erste große Säuberung bekannt. Alle guten Jedi wurden vernichtet und Palpatine hatte einen entscheidenden Schritt getan, um seine Herrschaft auszubreiten." Luke war erstaunt darüber, daß Callista so viel über diese Gruppe wußte. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich wieder daran, daß sie damals, zur selben Zeit wie sein Vater gelebt hatte. Sie war nur einige Jahre später geboren worden als Anakin Skywalker. Luke sah Callista an. ,,Eine solche Vereinigung könnte uns enorme Schwierigkeiten machen." meinte er. Callista nickte. ,,Wir sollten versuchen, mehr über diese Leute herauszufinden und uns dann mit den Jedi auf deiner Akademie in Verbindung setzen." Luke stimmte ihr zu. Es schien sein Schicksal zu sein, daß immer genau dann etwas wichtiges geschah, wenn er ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden verbringen wollte. Callista setzte sich sogleich an das nächste Computerterminal und begann mit weiteren Nachforschungen. Es war, als sei sie davon überzeugt, mehr erfahren zu können als ihre Freundin und Lukes Schwester Leia. Luke klopfte Callista ermutigend auf die Schulter und reaktivierte dann das Kommgerät. Er gab den Einwahlknoten für Yavin 4 ein und setzte sich mit Kirana Ti in Verbindung. Sie hatte die Führung der Akademie übernommen, so lange Luke nicht bei ihnen war. Die junge Frau trug noch immer eines der atemberaubenden Gewänder der Hexen von Dathomir, von denen sie abstammte. Über das glänzende Leder der Rüstung hatte sie eine braune Jedi - Tunika gezogen, ihr Haar fiel in lauter geschmeidigen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Kirana Ti verneigte sich vor ihrem Meister und begrüßte ihn. Nachdem Luke ihr erklärt hatte, worum es ging, nickte sie nachdenklich. ,,Vielleicht sollte ich Tionne informieren. Sie hat sich so intensiv mit den Lehren der Jedi beschäftigt, daß sie eigentlich etwas über eine derart bekannte Gruppe wissen müßte." ,,Vielen Dank, Kirana Ti." meinte Luke und nachdem auch seine Schülerin sich verabschiedet hatte, trennte er die Verbindung. In diesem Moment war Luke wieder einmal froh darüber, daß er sich damals die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Weisheiten der Jedi und ihre letzten Nachkommen zu suchen, um ein Jedi - Praxeum zu gründen. All die Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt, doch irgendwie war Luke gleichzeitig traurig und froh, daß seine Adepten schon so gut ohne ihn zurecht kamen. Irgendwann würde er einem seiner Schüler die Akademie übergeben. Sein Blick huschte über Callista und bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Oder vielleicht sogar eines Tages ihren eigenen Kindern ..._

*****

Tionne führte eine Tasse mit einem dampfenden, honigartigen Getränk an die Lippen und nippte kurz. Dann sah sie sich wieder die Aufzeichnungen an, die sie vor einigen Tagen in den Höhlen den Planeten Tygep gefunden hatte. Auch wenn sie schon so lange nach den Aufzeichnungen der Jedi suchte, und auch oft derartiges fand, so schien es, als wäre der Reichtum an Informationsmaterial unerschöpflich. Tionne ließ ihre Augen flink über das alte Pergament gleiten und nahm die wichtigsten Informationen in sich auf, bevor sie es genauer studierte. Doch bevor es dazu kam, schrillte der Türalarm. ,,Herein." meinte Tionne mit ruhiger Stimme. Kirana Ti war ein wenig aufgeregt, daß spürte sie. Und wenige Augenblicke später betrat die Hexe von Dathomir den Raum. Sie nickte Tionne einen kurzen Gruß zu und begann dann sofort, ihr von dem Hologespräch zu erzählen, daß sie soeben mit Master Skywalker geführt hatte. Tionne dachte kurz angestrengt nach und schaute Kirana Ti dann durchdringend an. ,,Ich sollte Master Skywalker benachrichtigen. Es ist wichtig!" Kirana Ti nickte und die beiden Jedi Frauen gingen den langen Korridor hinunter bis zum Kommunikationszentrum Yavins. Tionne hoffte, daß sich ihre Befürchtungen nicht bestätigen wurden. Denn falls sie es täten, wäre die Ordnung in der Galaxis in ernsthafter Gefahr.

*****

Corrix strich mit den Fingern über die glatten, metallenen Innen wände der _Dark Bird und bewunderte ihre vollkommene Schönheit. Nie hatte er ein schöneres Schiff gesehen. Damals, in seiner Zeit als Commander' hatte er schon die Sternenzerstörer für gigantische und wunderbare Schiffe gehalten. Wie einfältig, dachte er jetzt, Er folgte Ferro durch die endlosen, gewundenen Korridore, welche das ganze Schiff durchzogen und jeden Raum mit der Brücke verbanden. Doch die potentielle Brücke interessierte Corrix weniger. Zuerst hatte er die riesigen Triebwerke angesehen, dann den erneuerten Schutzschildgenerator, der die Größe von 10 TIE Jägern hatte._

Doch nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie den Teil des Schiffes, der Corrix am meisten interessierte; einen kreisrunden Raum, in welchem ebenso aufgebaute Stufen auf eine kleine tiefere Ebene in der Mitte des Raumes zuliefen, über welcher die Decke aus einem glatten, ovalen Glas bestand. Auf dem Boden, direkt unter der Glasdecke, befanden sich fünf im Kreis angeordnete, kleine Erhebungen. Sie sollten die Plätze der Jedi sein, die das Schiff befehligten. Mitten in dem Kreis befand sich eine weitere Erhebung. Darauf sollte der Jedi Meister seinen Platz haben. Es war sehr wichtig, daß sie bald den richtigen Jedi fanden, da das Schiff mit nur fünf Jedi nur ungefähr 1110 seiner sonstigen, eigentlichen Stärke hatte. Ferro drehte sich zu Corrix um. ,,Na, wie gefällt sie dir?" fragte er. Corrix lächelte, ,,Sie ist wunderschön, einfach perfekt!" Ferro nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. ,,Schließlich habe ich sie ja auch konstruiert. Wollen wir uns einen Testflug ansehen?" Corrix stimmte mit Freuden zu. Es würde ihn sehr interessieren, dieses Schiff einmal in Aktion zu sehen.

So begaben sich der Admiral und sein Freund auf die potentielle Brücke, um einige Simulationsprogramme zu öffnen. Corrix setzte sich selbstsicher auf den Sessel des Captains und musterte die an den Armlehnen angebrachten Instrumente. Mit den roten und blauen Knöpfen, welche auf schwarzem Untergrund lagen, ließen sich die Schilde bedienen. Die weißen, runden dienten dazu, die Torpedos scharf zu machen und Laserstrahlen abzugeben. Alles in allem war dies eine sehr _aktive potentielle Brücke. An den Wänden waren etliche Monitore angebracht, mit denen sich sicher mehr Funktionen überwachen ließen, als eigentlich an Bord waren. Das vordere Sichtfenster bestand aus einem sehr festen, vakuumbeständigen Glas Durastahlgemisch. Nicht einmal ein direkter Treffer einer Ionenkanone bei gesenkten Schilden konnte es zerbersten lassen._

Ein kurzer Ruck ging durch das Schiff als es sich aus dem Hangaar entfernte, um einen vollkommen leeren Raum anzusteuern. Nach wenigen Kilometern beschleunigte die _Dark Bird und setzte zu einem riskanten Manöver an; sie feuerte einmal in den Raum, machte eine Spirale um den angefeuerten Punkt, setzte dann täuschungsweise zu einem Sturzflug an und stieß fast senkrecht in die Höhe. Corrix Gesicht drückte seine Gefühle aus; er war sehr beeindruckt. Noch nie hatte er ein so schnelles Schiff gesehen, daß gleichzeitig noch so manövrierfähig war. Er blickte zu Ferro herüber, der eindringend die Monitore überprüfte. ,,Ich denke, sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!" lobte der Admiral. Ferro grinste. Er liebte Komplimente, besonders, wenn sie sich an ihn richteten. Corrix sah Ferro an. ,,Was denken sie? Sollen wir die __Dark Bird auf den Kernwelten einsetzen oder lieber, um Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen?" Ferro dachte nach und wog die Argumente beider Seiten gegeneinander ab. ,,Da wir die Flotte der Neuen Republik bei den Kernwelten nur in kleine Kämpfe verwickeln wollen, damit sie keine Verstärkung nach Chad schicken ...,, murmelte er ,,denke ich, daß wir sie auf Chad einsetzen sollten. Dann haben wir Skywalker sicher." Corrix lächelte. ,,Ich hätte genauso entschieden. Lassen sie uns die anderen informieren!" Ferro nickte und steuerte die __Dark Bird aus dem Raum zurück in den Hangaar. Von nun an wurde es ernst. Jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts._

*****

Luke und Callista brüteten noch immer über dem Computerterminal, doch bis jetzt hatten sie nichts herausgefunden, was ihnen von nutzen sein konnte. Plötzlich piepte wieder einmal das Komm. Callista nickte Luke zu und nahm das Gespräch entgegen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung befand sich Tionne. ,,Ich grüße sie, Mistreß Callista. Master Skywalker hat uns angewiesen sie zu benachrichtigen, falls wir etwas herausfinden sollten." Luke fing diese Worte auf setzte sich zu

Callista und begrüßte seine Schülerin. ,,Ich habe vor einigen Jahren eine Expedition auf dem Planeten Gerata unternommen", begann Tionne nachdenklich und ein wenig aufgeregt. ,,Dort stieß ich in den unterirdischen Höhlen auf ein verzweigtes Gangsystem, an wessen Ende sich eine riesige Halle befand, welche mit Unmengen von altertümlichen Datenträgern gefüllt war. Dort fand ich unter anderem auch Aufzeichnungen über eine sogenannte _Dark Sider Gruppe, eine Armee von Jedi, welche der Imperator direkt unter sich stehen hatte." Luke nickte ,,Genau das, was wir bis jetzt herausgefunden haben." Tionne hob beschwichtigend die Hände und fuhr fort. ,,Es wurden damals noch sehr interessante Gerüchte laut, welche besagten, daß eben diese __Dark Sider und ihre Frauen einige sehr machtstarke Kinder besaßen." Callista bemerkte, wie Luke deutlich zusammenzuckte. Auch sein Vater war einst einer von ihnen gewesen. ,,Der Imperator soll sich dieser Kinder persönlich angenommen und sie in ein geheimes Ausbildungszentrum gebracht haben, um dort einige Zeit mit ihnen allein trainieren zu können. Sie sollten später wichtige militärische Posten bekleiden und dem Imperium dabei helfen, seine Machtstellung zu verteidigen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles; es wurde ebenfalls das Projekt __Dark Omen erwähnt, was allgemein als __Aktivierung der Krieger bekannt war." Luke schürzte die Lippen und sah Callista an. ,,Ich frage mich nur, zu welchem Zweck die __Krieger jetzt __aktiviert werden sollten?" Tionne schüttelte den Kopf ,,Ursprünglich sollten sie dazu dienen, die Macht des Imperiums aufrecht zu erhalten, falls dem Kaiser etwas geschehen wäre." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr sie fort. ,,Naja, sie sind ein wenig zu spät, doch besser zu spät als niemals," ,,Ob das in diesem Fall auf zutrifft, will ich bezweifeln." fügte Callista hinzu. Luke nickte zustimmend. ,,Tionne, könntest du uns vielleicht eine Kopie der Aufzeichnungen senden? Ich würde gerne alles noch selbst einmal überprüfen!" Tionne nickte. ,,Das werde ich tun", sie neigte demütig den Kopf ,,Master Skywalker, Mistreß Callista." Und schon war die Holoverbindung unterbrochen. ,,Ich sende Leia eine Botschaft!" meinte Luke. Callista nickte und begab sich in die Küche, um etwas zum Trinken zu holen. Kaum war sie wieder an Lukes Seite, schon begann der alte Ärger wieder von Neuem. _

*****

Ker Ferro ging durch die langen blau - grauen Korridore der _Dark Bird. Er ließ seinen Finger über die Wandverkleidung gleiten und bewunderte die Vollkommenheit seiner neusten Schöpfung. Als er eine der kleinen Leuchtdioden berührte, leuchtete diese ein wenig heller als vorher. Ferro lächelte befriedigt. Alles funktionierte perfekt, genauso wie es sein mußte. _

Schließlich kam er an dem Quartier des Admirals an und meldete sein Erscheinen. Die Tür glitt selbständig zur Seite, und Ferro trat ein. 

Seine Augen brauchten ein wenig Zeit, bis er sich an die fast vollständige Dunkelheit im Quartier gewöhnt hatte. Das einzige Licht, welches seine Schatten auf den Gegenständen warf, kam von einer Ferro unbekannten Pflanze, welcher in einer Ecke des Raumes auf einem niedrigen Tisch stand. 

„Du fühlst dich unbehaglich, nicht wahr?" fragte Corrix plötzlich. Ferro wurde rot. In diesem Moment war er froh, daß das Licht so gedämpft war. 

Corrix saß vor einem Panoramafenster und blickte hinaus auf die unendliche Vielfalt des Weltraums. „Ich denke, daß du einen Grund hast, aus dem du hier bist." Ferro nickte, obwohl er wußte, daß der Admiral dies nicht wahrnehmen konnte. „Wir werden in 30 Minuten aus dem Hyperraum treten. Ich dachte, daß du das gern erfahren würdest. Ich meine, wegen der Einteilung der Jedi und dergleichen." 

Corrix streckte seine Beine und seine Arme und stand auf. „Du hast richtig vermutet." 

Ferro wollte schon aus dem Raum gehen, als er bemerkte, daß sein Freund noch immer wie gebannt zu den Sternen schaute. 

„Manchmal frage ich mich", meinte er, seine Stimme klang, als wäre er in einer tiefen Trance, „was wohl passieren würde, wenn ein einzelner Stern ganz plötzlich und ohne irgend einen Grund die Umlaufbahn verließe und durch die ganze Galaxis irrte…" 

Ferro wollte seinen Mund schon öffnen und einige Vermutungen darüber erstellen, doch Corrix sprach weiter. 

„Alles im Universum ist genau ausbalanciert, alles perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Vom kleinsten Atom hin zu den komplexesten Lebensformen. Eine auch nur geringe Störung könnte das ganze Kollektiv durcheinander bringen und alles zerstören. Alles ist so aufgebaut, sogar unsere Regierung. Was würden wohl die untergeordneten Offiziere tun, wenn sie keine Vorgesetzten hätten? Sie würden wie ein einsamer Planet umherirren und sich in der Weite des Weltraums verlieren." 

Ferro lächelte. „Ja, genau aus diesem Grund gibt es Personen wie uns. Wir müssen den anderen den Weg zeigen und sie zum Sieg führen." 

Corrix Ausdruck wurde ernst und er meinte: „Wir müssen unsere Männer in den Sieg führen und sie vor dem Verderben retten. Wir werden tun was wir können, mehr ist nicht möglich." 

Während sie durch die Korridore zur potentiellen Brücke unterwegs waren, dachte Ferro immer wieder über Corrix Worte nach. 

_Wir werden tun was wir können, mehr ist nicht möglich…_

*****

Luke schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, daß es bereits sehr spät am Morgen war. Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und schaute Callista an. Sie schlief noch immer ruhig und friedlich neben ihm im Bett.

Luke stand leise auf und zog sich an. Dann ging er in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor; er legte einige Früchte und ein paar Scheiben Toast auf ein großes Tablett und stellte zwei Tassen Tee dazu. Gerade als er sich umdrehen und das ganze auf den dunklen Holztisch stellen wollte, spürte er ein Kräuseln in der Macht. „Guten Morgen." sagte er und drehte sich zu Callista um. Sie kam auf ihn zu und küßte ihn leicht auf den Mund. Ihr Haar hing verwirrt in alle Richtungen und ihr Nachthemd war ein wenig zerknautscht. „Ich mache mich eben frisch." meinte sie und verschwand im Bad. 

Luke lächelte und machte sich wieder ans Frühstück. Schon einige Minuten später kam Callista aus dem Bad. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues Kleid und hatte ihre langen, dicken Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengenommen, welcher nun schwer auf ihren Rücken fiel. Sie setzte sich zu Luke an den Tisch, nahm sich eine rötliche Frucht und biß herzhaft hinein. Luke blickte von seiner Teetasse auf und fragte: „Und? Schon irgendwelche Vorschläge, was wir heute unternehmen könnten?" Callista schluckte schnell das abgebissene Stück herunter und stütze einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir heute einfach hier bleiben und uns ein wenig unterhalten, über die Zukunft." Sie lächelte Luke an. Dieser verstand den Wink und stimmte bereitwillig zu. „Ja, dagegen wäre nichts einzuwenden." 

Doch als hätte jemand etwas dagegen, daß sie ihre Pläne für die Zukunft aufstellten, schob sich plötzlich ein langer, tiefer Schatten durch den Raum. Luke und Callista schauten sich fragend an und stürzten zum Fenster. 

„Oh Mann!" Callista blieben ihre Worte fast im Halse stecken, als sie nach draußen sah; ein langer, bedrohlich wirkender Sternenzerstörer schob sich vor Chads Mond. Doch er war nicht das einzige Schiff. Hinter ihm sprangen noch mindestens 6 Zerstörer und etliche TIE - Geschwader verschiedenster Art aus dem Hyperraum und rasten mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf den Planeten zu. Luke und Callista beobachteten eine Weile schweigend das Schauspiel. „Sie setzen keine Waffen ein." meinte Luke plötzlich. Callista schaute ihn verwirrt ein. Er stimmte, was er sagte. „Die Imperialen greifen einen Planeten an, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden?" Das war keineswegs die normale Vorgehensweise. „Wir sollten uns in der Regierungszentrale melden. Vielleicht weiß man dort mehr." schlug Callista vor. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst noch Leia und Han kontakten. Ich wüßte gerne, ob die Imperialen nur auf Chad angreifen." meinte Luke. Callista stimmte zu und aktivierte das Kommgerät. 

*****

Admiral Ackbar saß an seinem Kontrollpunkt und rieb sich die Schläfen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er so viele Stunden im Regierungsgebäude verbracht, daß er kaum noch wußte, wie es bei ihm zu Hause aussah. Vor einigen Monaten hatte er Chilgal, die junge Jedi, auf Calamari besucht und sich ihre Fortschritte im Wiederaufbau seines Heimatplaneten angesehen. Auch wenn die letzten Angriffe dort schon mehrere Jahre zurück lagen, so hatte Calamari seine alte Stärke noch immer nicht zurückgewonnen. Chilgal jedoch trug einen großen Teil zur Wiederherstellung eben dieser Stärke bei. Sie war nicht nur innerhalb der Regierung tätig, sondern fungierte auch noch als Botschafterin und Vermittlerin zwischen Calamarianern, Quarren und anderen Spezies. Ihre vollständige Ausbildung zu Jedi Ritter war ihr dabei sehr oft von Vorteil. Ackbar war bei einer ihrer Verhandlungen um ein bestimmtes Gebiet des calamarianischen Ozeans dabeigewesen, und er konnte nur bestätigen, daß sie ihre Aufgaben mehr als gut erfüllte. 

„Admiral! Admiral!" Ein Offizier von einem der hinteren Sensorschirme kam zu Ackbars Stand und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht.

„Sprechen sie, Lieutenant." gab der Admiral zurück. Der Lieutenant erhob atemlos die Stimme. „Die Sensoren melden feindliche Schiffe, welche gerade aus dem Hyperraum getreten sind."

Ackbar runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viele sind es?" „Das ist schwer zu sagen, Admiral," meinte der Lieutenant. „Aber es scheint sich um mehrere Sternenzerstörer und andere Großkampfschiffe zu handeln, sowie um einige Geschwader TIE Jäger der verschiedensten Arten. Alarmiert legte Ackbar eine Hand an sein Kinn. „Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns noch, bis sie den Planeten erreicht haben?" Der Lieutenant schluckte. „Noch etwa 40 Minuten, Sir." Admiral Ackbar drehte sich mit seinem Sessel um und gab bereits einige Befehle in die Kommandokonsole ein. „Sir?" meinte der Lieutenant, welcher sich vom Admiral vergessen fühlte. „Geben Sie diesen Befehl weiter. Ich erteile inzwischen der Flotte den Befehl zur Startbereitschaft." Ackbar reichte dem Offizier einen Datenkristall. Der Mann salutierte und ging schnellen Schrittes auf einen Turbolift zu. 

Der Admiral schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. _Wenn man die Staatschefin braucht, dann ist sie nicht da, dachte er bei sich und versuchte, einen Kommkanal zu Prinzessin Leias Apartment auf Gavic zu öffnen. Er hoffte innig, daß sie eine Lösung für dieses Problem hatte. _

*****

„Hat sich die Lage auf Chad verändert?" fragte Leia besorgt. Sie hatte vor einer Stunde eine Nachricht von Admiral Ackbar erhalten, aus welcher hervorging, daß Coruscant von imperialen Truppen angegriffen wurde, welche vor dem Einsatz von schweren Waffen nicht zurückschreckten. Kurz darauf hatten Luke und Callista sie kontaktiert. Auch Chad wurde belagert. Doch sah es nicht so aus, als ob die Imperialen den Wunsch hatten, den Planeten zu zerstören, denn bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatten sie von der Nutzung von Waffen abgesehen und einfach nur ihre Flotte versammelt und in Position gebracht. Nun waren sie mit dem Falken nach Chad unterwegs, um zu versuchen, durch die Reihen der Imperialen zu brechen und näheres über ihre Absichten zu erfahren. 

Am anderen Ende der Leitung antwortete Luke: „Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Sie scheinen nur beobachten zu wollen." Leia kniff nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und meinte: „Habt ihr vielleicht irgendeine Ahnung, warum sie nicht angreifen?" „Nein, leider nicht", antwortete diesmal die vertraute Stimme von Callista. „Wir können leider auch nur raten." 

Chewie gab ein beunruhigtes Knurren von sich. „Ja, Kumpel." gab Han hinzu. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Wenn die Imperialen nicht angreifen, dann haben sie sehr wahrscheinlich sehr gute Gründe dazu. Vielleicht warten sie ja auch nur auf die Hauptflotte." Leia wandte sich Han zu. „Das hoffe ich nicht. Ihre Flotte ist ohnehin schon groß genug. Wir werden so schon genug Probleme damit haben, die Kernwelten zu verteidigen." 

Leia dachte einige Momente angestrengt nach und meinte dann: „Wir sollten Luke und Callista von Chad wegbringen. Mit einem Jedi Meister steigen unsere Chancen, das Imperium zu besiegen, ungemein." Wieder einmal knackte es in der Leitung. „In Ordnung." gab Luke zurück. „Aber seit bitte vorsichtig." „Das werden wir." antwortete Leia. Han nahm ihr das Kom aus der Hand und meinte: „Bis dann, und fangt bitte nicht ohne uns an. Wir wollen doch nicht den ganzen Spaß verpassen." 

Aus dem Kom auf der anderen Seite drang ein Kichern von Callista. „Keine Angst", meinte sie. „Wir lassen euch noch ein paar übrig." Dann trennten sie die Komverbindung. 

Leia öffnete einen Kanal zu Grid Nohes, welcher mit seinem A - Flügler in einiger Entfernung von ihnen folgte. „Grid?" fragte Leia. „Ich habe den Kurs nach Coruscant bereits programmiert." Leia nickte. „Gut, ich habe die Neue Republik von ihrer Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt. Wir werden später zu ihnen stoßen." Aus dem Kom drang ein Knistern. „Ich werde schon mit denen fertig." „Passen Sie auf sich auf." gab die Prinzessin besorgt hinzu. 

Chewbacca knurrte etwas und legte Leia tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diese lächelte schwach. Es gab Momente, in welchen sie bereute, daß sie Staatschefin geworden war. Und dieser war einer von ihnen. 

*****

In der Regierungszentrale auf Chad herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Alle Leute stoben wie wild durcheinander, schrien Befehle in den Raum oder versuchten, sich über den Lärm hinweg mit einem anderen zu verständigen. Die Tatsache, daß sich das Imperium nicht an seine normale Vorgehensweise hielt, also nicht sofort angriff, hatte sie alle sehr verwirrt.

Während sich Luke und Callista einen Weg durch den Tumult bahnten, hielten sie nach dem Regierungschef Ausschau. Callista entdeckte mehrere bekannte Persönlichkeiten, ob sie nun wirklich anwesend waren, oder über einen der gigantischen Wandmonitore am Geschehen teilnahmen. Viele von ihnen hatte sie bei ihrem Aufenthalt auf Chad kennengelernt, ebenso Dent Rohem, den Regierungschef. Sie hatte mit ihm eine innige - wenn auch offizielle - Freundschaft geschlossen. 

Dann entdeckte sie ihn. Er stand mit anderen Männern zusammen und debattierte anscheinend sehr heftig über die weitere Vorgehensweise. Luke und Callista gingen auf ihn zu, und als Rohem die beiden bemerkte, begann er zu lächeln. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und wandte sich dann an Callista. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, daß ich sie so schnell wiedersehen würde, als sie mir berichteten, daß sie nach Yavin 4 zurück gingen." „Nun, daß Universum ist klein", meinte Callista scherzhaft, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Master Skywalker und ich sind wegen des Angriffs der Imperialen Flotte hier." Rohem nickte. Er schien sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. „Haben sie schon irgendwelche Theorien darüber, warum das Imperium angreift, und warum man keine Waffen verwendet?" fragte Luke, doch er erwartete nicht wirklich, daß die Leute mehr wußten als Callista und er. Und damit sollte er recht behalten. Dent Rohem schüttelte den Kopf und mußte verneinen. „Wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was hier los ist. Aber kommen sie bitte mit mir, ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen." 

Luke und Callista folgten dem Regierungschef, während er sich an mehreren Offizieren und etlichen Gerätschaften vorbei schlängelte. Schließlich gelangten sie an einem Radarposten an. 

Rohem öffnete eine Lade und zog einen Stapel Satellitenfotos heraus. Er blätterte sie nacheinander durch und suchte nach der besagten Aufnahme.

Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, gab er sie an Luke und Callista weiter. „Unsere Satelliten haben diese Aufnahme vor wenigen Minuten gemacht." Das Bild zeigte ein riesiges Schiff, größer als ein Super Sternenzerstörer, mit blau - schimmerndem Stahl verkleidet und starken Schilden umgeben, denn die Daten von der Oberfläche des Schiffes waren ein wenig verschwommen. 

Luke gab Rohem das Bild zurück. „Wissen Sie, zu wem das Schiff gehört?" Der Befragte zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wir vermuten, daß es dem Imperium angehört, aber ein Schiff wie dieses haben wir noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber wenn man von der Größe von der Größe - von sage und schreibe 10 km Länge -ausgeht, ist dieses Schiff viel stärker als die gesamte Flotte unseres planetaren Verteidigungssystems."

Plötzlich trat ein sehr aufgeregter Offizier an sie heran. „Sir", meinte er. „Die Imperialen senden eine Botschaft, auf dem Hauptkanal." 

Luke und Callista schauten sich an. Für sie war es mehr als offensichtlich, wer gleich mit ihnen sprechen würde. 

„Legen Sie die Verbindung auf den primären Schirm." befahl Rohem. „Ah, Sir", meinte der Offizier vorsichtig. „Sie verlangen nach einem gewissen Master Skywalker." 

Seit dem Eintreffen der Botschaft war es im ganzen Raum still geworden. Rohem schaute fragend zu Luke und Callista herüber. „Stellen Sie es durch." meinte Callista.

Nun starrten alle wie gebannt auf den Hauptschirm. Das Bild begann zu flackern, und nach einigen Minuten erschien ein imperialer Offizier. 

_Corrix! Bei seinem Anblick lief es Callista kalt den Rücken herunter. Mit diesem Mann verband sie keineswegs angenehme Erinnerungen. Luke spürte ihre Empfindungen und drückte sanft ihre Hand. Sodann begann Corrix zu sprechen._

„Ich sehe, daß man meine Bitten erhört hat. Ich habe sie lange nicht gesehen, Master Skywalker, Mistreß Callista." Er lächelte und sah sich alle Menschen an, welche in seinem Sichtbereich lagen. „Ihre Leute scheinen ziemlich verschreckt zu sein." Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst und richtete seinen Blick auf Luke und Callista. „Ich denke, daß sie wissen, was ich will."

Callista blickte ihm grimmig entgegen. „Und warum glauben Sie, daß wir ihre Forderungen erfüllen werden?" Jetzt begann der Admiral wieder zu Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen um die Lage der Kernwelten. Außerdem habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, daß sich auch die Kinder von Staatschefin Organa Solo, ihrer Schwester, auf Coruscant befinden. Wenn sie also nicht möchten, daß wir die armen Kinder mitsamt dem ganzen Planeten zerstören, sollte sie sich in 30 Minuten an den folgenden Koordinaten befinden."

Ein Schatten schob sich plötzlich durch den Raum, und ein Offizier, welcher nahe dem Fenster stand, rief aufgeregt: „Das hier sollten Sie sich ansehen." Rohem und die anderen stürzten zu ihrem Offizier. Das Schiff, welches ihre Satelliten ausgemacht hatten, war nun über Chad aus dem Hyperraum getreten. Und es war noch viel größer, als sie es anhand der Satellitenbilder angenommen hatten. Es war einfach gigantisch. Luke und Callista jedoch brauchten nicht aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Die Macht übermittelte ihnen die Bilder dieses riesigen, blau - schimmernden Schiffes. 

Als wieder Ruhe in den Raum eingekehrt war, richtete sich Corrix wieder an Luke und Callista. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie mein neues Flaggschiff bereits entdeckt. Ist die _Dark Bird nicht schön?" Aus diesen Worten jedoch drang wahre Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht. „Nun aber zurück zu meinem Angebot. Ich frage sie jetzt das letzt Mal; werden Sie mein Angebot annehmen? Ich rate ihnen wirklich dazu."_

Luke und Callista schauten sich in die Augen. Beide waren entschlossen, daß ihr eigenes Wohl hinter dem der Neuen Republik zurückstehen mußte. Sie nickten. „Wir nehmen ihr _Angebot an." gab Luke als Antwort. _

Der Admiral brach die Komverbindung ab, und schon begann das Datenübertragungsgerät zu surren. Dent Rohem wandte sich fragend an Luke und Callista. „Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, daß Sie auf diesen Handel eingehen wollen?" Callista lächelte gequält und drückte Lukes Hand. „Wir wollen sicherlich nicht, aber wir müssen."

*****

Grid Nohes öffnete die Cockpitkanzel seines Jägers und sprang auf den dunklen, blinkend polierten Boden des Rebellenflottenhaupthangaars. Das Gebäude wurde in unregelmäßigen Abständen von schweren Treffern der imperialen Flotte erschüttert, doch noch schienen die Schilde stand zu halten. Grid wandte sich dem Ausgang zu und entdeckte dort einen dunkelhäutigen Menschen, welcher auf ihn zu warten schien. Grid ging auf ihn zu. 

Der dunkelhäutige Mann schüttelte ihm die Hand und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Lando Calrissian, General der neu - republikanischen Streitkräfte. Man hat mich bereits über ihr Kommen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Doch bei dem Chaos hier ist es ein Wunder, daß die Nachricht überhaupt bis hierher durchgedrungen ist." Grid schaute sich den General genau an und fragte schließlich: „Unsere Chancen stehen nicht sehr gut, was?" Calrissian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht, dann können wir Coruscant abschreiben. Aber jetzt kommen sie. Die Krisensitzung hat bereits begonnen."

Grid folgte dem General durch lange, gewundene Korridore aus dunklem, geschliffenem Gestein und führte ihn letztendlich zu einer riesigen Halle. Nohes war über die Maße dieses Raumes mehr als nur erstaunt. Es befanden sich mehrere Vertreter von circa 500 Rassen hier, doch der Saal war noch immer nicht gefüllt, noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte. 

Plötzlich kehrte Ruhe in die Menge ein und jeder suchte sich einen Sitzplatz auf den hohen Bänken, welche alle kreisförmig angeordnet waren. 

Eine Tür am Ende des Raumes öffnete sich und einige Personen traten heraus. Unter ihnen erkannt Grid Ackbar, den calamarianischen Admiral, und Mon Mothma, welche in der Zeit des großen galaktischen Krieges die Führerin der Rebellenallianz gewesen war, bis die junge Senatorin Prinzessin Leia Organa von Alderaan sie abgelöst hatte.

Mon Mothma wandte sich an die Zuhörer und übernahm das Wort. „Ich denke, daß sie wissen, wie schlecht unsere Aussichten stehen. Zwar ist unsere gesamte Flotte gefechtsbreit, doch ist die Flotte des Imperiums so stark, daß wir kaum eine Chance gegen sie haben werden. Wir haben bereits die Kampfjäger startklar gemacht, doch mit den Phylon - Q7 Tracktorstrahlprojektorender MC80a haben wir noch Probleme, so daß wir sie erst nachträglich in den Kampf schicken können."

In der anwesenden Menge wurden Stimmen laut, welche nach der Staatschefin verlangten.

„Staatschefin Organa Solo ist momentan nicht anwesend, doch wir haben bereits eine Botschaft von ihre erhalten, welche besagt, daß sie so bald wie möglich zu uns stoßen wird." beruhigte Mon Mothma. „Eine weitere beruhigende Nachricht haben wir von Yavin 4 erhalten. Obwohl Master Skywalker zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erreichbar ist, haben uns die Verantwortlichen Hilfe zugesichert. Sie werden in Kürze ein Schiff schicken, welches mit den begabtesten Jedi besetzt und im Stande dazu ist, die Reihen der Feinde zu lockern." Mon Mothma trat vom Rednerposten zurück und Admiral Ackbar trat hervor. „Ich bitte alle, in spätestens 15 Minuten bei ihren Jägern oder Großkampfschiffen zu sein. Bis der Startbefehl ausgeht, sollen alle Piloten mit ihren Schiffen bereit sein. Möge die Macht mit uns allen sein." Ein Kampfruf ging durch de Raum und wurde von allen bestätigt. Zwar war die Neue Republik nicht mehr daß, was sie in den Zeiten der Allianz gewesen war, doch Mon Mothma war sich sicher, daß alle Im Laufe des Kampfes wieder zur alten Form auflaufen würden. 

*****

Han legte einen Hebel um, und der Falke fiel aus dem Hyperraum. Der Anblick, welcher ihnen nun geboten wurde, war nicht gerade von schlechten Eltern; Chads gesamtes Orbit war von imperialen Schiffen belagert. Ein riesiges, sehr beeindruckendes, blau - schimmerndes Schiff, größer noch als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatten, schien die Hauptflotte zu befehligen. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Han, daß ihm beim Anblick dieses Schiffes die Kinnlade hinuntergesackt war. „Hey, weiß irgendwer zufällig, was das ist?" Leia schüttelte den Kopf, wand dabei jedoch die Augen nicht von diesem riesigen Schiff ab. „Was auch immer es ist, ich bin froh, daß wir es nicht in Einsatz sehen müssen." meinte sie. 

„Hey Chewie", Han holte seinen Kopiloten in die Realität zurück. „Fahr die Störsender hoch. Ich will nicht riskieren, daß sie uns entdecken." Er wandte sich seiner Konsole zu und überprüfte die Anzeigen. „Wir sollten im Sensorschatten der größeren Schiffe bleiben." Chewbacca knurrte seine Bestätigung. 

Vorsichtig manövrierte Han den Falken vorbei an den Sternenzerstörern, auf die Atmosphäre des Planeten zu. Selbst bei der Schlacht um Yavin 4, damals, im galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, war ihm die imperiale Flotte nicht so gewaltig vorgekommen. Nun ja, er war auch erst am Ende des Kampfes dazu gestoßen, um seinem Freund Luke Skywalker das Leben zu retten. Wie oft die beiden das nun schon gegenseitig getan hatte, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Sie fielen ja auch schließlich von einer mißlichen Lage in die nächste. Und immer, wenn sie dachten, sie hätten es überstanden, dann tauchte schon die nächste Bedrohung auf. Han hatte schon fast aufgegeben, auf Frieden zu hoffen. 

Gerade raste eine Division TIE - Jäger an ihnen vorbei und dockte an ihrem Mutterschiff an. _Warum, warum verdammt noch mal, greifen die uns nicht an? dachte Han ungeduldig. Ihm war ein offener Kampf tausend Mal lieber als dieses __Wenn - du - zuerst - feuerst,-_schieße - ich zurück,- und - dann - bist - du - dran Spielchen. 

Aber wenn sie so unbeschadet den Planeten erreichen konnte, warum nicht?! Er würde sicher nicht das Feuer eröffnen. 

Sie kamen der Atmosphäre von Chad immer näher, und schließlich tauchten sie in eben diese ein. 

Hatten sie den Falken nicht bemerkt, oder hatten sie etwa einfach keine Lust anzugreifen?

Als sie den Planeten erreicht hatten, atmete Han tief durch. „Also, so einfach hätte ich mir das nicht gedacht." Leia lächelte und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. „Du weißt doch, die Imperialen halten immer noch Überraschungen für uns bereit, auch wenn mir lieber wäre, daß sie es nicht täten."

Han überflog den gewaltigen chadranischen Ozean und setzte auf der Hauptinsel auf. Auch wenn die Imperialen den Planeten nicht angriffen, die Leute hier hatten trotzdem panische Angst. Alles, war einen fahrbaren oder flugtauglichen Untersatz hatte, suchte nach einem guten Versteck, wo die imperialen Angreifer sie niemals finden würden. 

Han öffnete die Ausstiegsluke des Falken und wandte sich abschließend noch Chewie zu. „Du solltest hier beim Falken bleiben", meinte Han „Falls wir ihn unerwartet brauchen sollten." Chewie knurrte Zustimmung. 

Han war sich jedoch schon fast sicher, daß sie den Falken brauchen würden. Sie waren bis jetzt jedes Mal auf ihn angewiesen gewesen. So war Han froh, daß er Chewbacca als Kopiloten hatte, welcher freiwillig auf dem Schiff blieb. Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht noch 3PO mit seinem Schiff allein lassen müssen… Schon der Gedanke daran jagte Han eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. 

Leia hatte es in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie geschafft, einen Fahrer zu arrangieren, welcher sie zur Regierungszentrale brachte. Die Fahrt war zwar hektisch, und die Ruten, die der Fahrer fuhr, sicherlich nicht im offiziellen Straßenplan eingezeichnet, doch das sollte Han und Leia nur recht sein, schließlich durften auch sie keine Zeit verlieren. 

Als sie das große Regierungsgebäude betreten hatten, fanden sie sich plötzlich in einem noch größerem Chaos wieder, als jenes welches auf den Straßen herrschte. 

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg in den Hauptraum, und dort trafen sie auf Luke und Callista. 

„Gibt's irgendwas neues? Wißt ihr vielleicht, was die wollen?" fragte Han schnell. Luke und Callista schauten sich an. „Ja", antwortete Luke letztlich „Corrix verlangt, daß Callista und ich zu ihm gehen, ansonsten will er Coruscant übernehmen, und Chad als Mahnmal zerstören." 

„Uh!" meinte Han und grinste schief. „Ihr kommt der Forderung doch nicht nach, oder?" fragte Leia besorgt. In ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, daß sie nur zu gut wußte, was es bedeutete, in imperialer Gefangenschaft zu sein. Callista zuckte die Schultern. „Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Wir können doch keinen ganzen Planeten opfern, nur um uns zu retten!?" 

Wieder grinste Han. Diesmal sah es jedoch ein wenig ernster aus. „Wie war noch das Sprichwort? Das Wohl vieler geht über das Wohl von einzelnen?" 

Leia schaute sich ein wenig um. Alles im Gebäude schien in Chaos ausgebrochen zu sein, und jetzt verstand Leia, wie sie sich fühlen mußten. „Habt ihr denn schon einen Plan?" fragte sie, ihre Augen noch immer auf das Treiben gerichtet. Callista seufzte und sah Luke an. „Nicht wirklich." „Na toll!" meinte Han. „Das bedeutet dann wohl, daß ihr einemkriminellen, imperialen Admiral ein Versprechen gegeben habt, und noch keine Ahnung habt, wie ihr da wieder rauskommen könnt." Luke nickte. „So könnte man das sagen."

*****

Wieder erschütterte ein Treffer das Gebäude. Winter versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren und die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Wann kommen Mom und Dad denn endlich wieder?" fragte der Jüngste, Anakin, ungeduldig. Winter legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Kopf und beruhigte ihn. „Du weißt doch, sie haben sehr viel zu tun, aber ich bin mir sicher, daß sie bald wiederkommen werden." 

„Das ist nicht fair!" meinte Jaina. Sie hatte sich in einer Ecke an die Wand gelehnt und zog einen Schmollmund. „Immer, wenn es spannend wird, schicken die uns nach Hause." 

„Hier ist es ja auch so langweilig." meinte Jacen sarkastisch. Jaina warf ihrem Zwillingsbruder einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine. Das wichtigste verpassen wir immer. Mom, Dad und Onkel Luke kämpfen andauernd Raumschlachten oder besiegen Imperiale." meinte das junge Mädchen. „Die haben schon so viel erlebt und haben immer so viel zu erzählen …" „Aber Jaina", unterbrach Winter sie. „Du weißt doch, daß eure Eltern immer nur das beste für euch wollen. Sie möchten nunmal nicht, daß euch etwas passiert."

Winter öffnete eine kleine Geheimtür in der Wand. 

Anakin staunte. „Was ist das?" „Ein Geheimgang für den Notfall. Er führt unter anderem zur Regierungszentrale." 

„Wow!" meinte Jaina. „Und das in unserem Zimmer. Gibt es vielleicht noch irgend etwas, was du uns erzählen möchtest?" 

Winter lächelte. „Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Und bemüht euch nicht. Falls es hier noch mehr Geheimgänge geben sollte, dann würdet ihr sie niemals finden." 

„Und noch mehr Geheimnisse, in die man uns nicht einweihen will." meinte Jaina murrend. Wieder lachte Winter. „Kommt jetzt! Mon Mothma hat uns zu sich gebeten, weil ihr in der Zentrale am sichersten aufgehoben seit, und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mich dieser _Bitte zu widersetzen."_

Winter schob die Kinder in den niedrigen Gang hinein und verschloß die Tür hinter sich. 

Der Gang war niedrig, so daß sich Winter ducken mußte, um nicht mit dem Kopf an die Decke zu stoßen. Die Kinder hatten damit noch keine Probleme. Der Korridor ging noch einige Meter starr geradeaus, nahm dann eine Biegung nach rechts. Unter den dicken Wänden des Geheimganges, der sich durch mehrere Gebäude erstreckte, war der Lärm der Schlacht nur noch undeutlich wahrzunehmen. In einigen Schritten Abstand waren Röhren an der Wand angebracht, welche bei der Annäherung eines humanoiden Wesens ein sanftes Licht von sich gab und den grauen Tunnel erhellte. 

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie das Ende des Tunnels. Winter zog einen Hebel und öffnete somit den Ausgang. Sie befanden sich nun im Hauptflügel der Regierungszentrale. Winter klopfte ihr weißes Kleid ab und half den Kindern aus dem Gang. 

Jaina machte große Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie die Regierungszentrale während einer Schlacht gesehen; alle Menschen strömten durcheinander, und auf allen Monitoren konnte man strategische Aufzeichnung beobachten. 

Winter nahm die Kinder an ihre Seite und führte sie zum Zentralen Raum. Dort trafen sie auch Mon Mothma. Sie besprach sich gerade mit einem jungen Commander, welcher die Kampfjäger, die in wenigen Minuten ausschwärmen sollten, befehligte. Als sie Winter und die Kinder sah, beendete sich das Gespräch schnell und kam zu ihnen herüber. Mon Mothma nickte Winter zu. „Eine kluge Entscheidung, daß sie meinem Vorschlag gefolgt sind." Dann besah sie sich lächelnd die Kinder. „Ihr habt sehr verändert, seit ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe." Jaina lächelte mißmutig zurück. „Das sagt uns jeder." Jacen gab seiner Schwester einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen, woraufhin diese zischend Luft einsog. „Haben sie schon eine Nachricht von unseren Eltern?" fragte der Junge. Mon Mothma bereute es sehr, als sie den Blick des Kindes sah, daß sie den Kopf schütteln mußte. „Nein, leider nicht", meinte sie. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, daß sie sich melden werden, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben werden."

*****

Ker Ferro umrundete schnell die Kommandokonsole und ging auf Admiral Corrix zu. „Die Jedi sind in Position. Wir warten nur noch auf dich." meinte er an seinen Freund gewandt. „Sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen?" „Ja", gab Ferro zurück. „Das Quartier ist hergerichtet und die Ysalamiri befinden sich bereits auf dem Schiff." Corrix wandte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Die Zeit der Entscheidung ist gekommen." meinte und schritt von der Brücke. Ferro wartete, erst ein wenig durcheinander, doch dann sammelte er sich und folgte dem Admiral.

  
*****

Callista verlangsamte die Triebwerke des Shuttles, da sie nun an den angegebenen Koordinaten angekommen waren. Han, Leia und Chewie waren ihnen mit dem Falken gefolgt, doch hatten sie ihren Tarnschild aktiviert, um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Der Tarnschild war eine von Hans neusten Errungenschaften. Er hatte ihn sich vor ein paar Wochen bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt auf Calamari installieren lassen. Mittlerweile war der alte YT - 1300 Frachter kaum noch zu erkennen.

_Wenn wir drinnen sind gebe ich euch ein Zeichen. Dann erst könnt ihr nachkommen, gab Luke seiner Schwester durch die Macht zu verstehen. Sie hielten es für zu gefährlich, über ein Komm miteinander zu sprechen, da sie sehr wahrscheinlich abgehört wurden, also kommunizierten sie auf diesem Weg. _

Leia sicherte ihm zu, daß sie ihn verstanden hatte und beendete die Verbindung. Luke seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand die Stirn. 

Callista lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen." meinte sie. „Sicher", gab Luke zurück und lächelte. „Wir haben schließlich schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden." Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn und schaute aus der Sichtluke. Die _Dark Bird, daß Flaggschiff von Admiral Corrix, näherte sich ihnen auf Abfangkurs. Ein wenig beunruhigt blickte er zu der Stelle, wo sich der Millenium Falke befand. Die Imperialen schienen das Schiff noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. _

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Shuttle; die _Dark Bird hatte seinen Tracktorstrahl aktiviert. Unaufhaltsamen kamen sie dem Schiff immer näher. _

Callista legte ihren Arm über die Lehne und nahm Lukes Hand. 

Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie im Haupthangaar des Schiffes angelangt und setzten auf den Boden auf.

Während Callista die Kontrollen überprüfte und die Funktionen in geübten Handgriffen herunterfuhr, blickte Luke auf das Deck hinunter. Zu ihrem Empfang hatte man deutlich mehr aufgeboten als bei letzten Mal: mehrere Reihen und weißen Sturmtruppen und rot – gewandeten Gardisten hatten ihre Positionen eingenommen, und bildeten einen Spalier zwischen der Shuttle und Corrix mit seinem Führungsstab. 

Von hinten trat Callista an ihn heran und beruhigte ihn leicht durch die Macht. Auch sie selbst war nicht ruhig, wie Jedi Meister – die sie beide nun einmal waren – eigentlich sein sollten. 

An solche Dingen würden sie sich nie gewöhnen, dachte Luke. Doch die Tatsache, daß sie nun zu zweit waren, würde einiges erleichtern. 

Die seitliche Ausstiegsluke des Shuttles öffnete sich und Luke und Callista schritten nebeneinander zwischen den Reihen der Sturmtruppen hindurch auf Corrix zu. 

Dieser begrüßt sie freudig. „Wie schön, daß sie meinem Angebot nachgekommen sind. Und überaus klug. Ich denke, daß ich nun wenigstens die Sicherheit ihrer Neffen und ihrer Nichte gewährleisten kann." 

Luke konnte das Lächeln von Corrix jedoch nicht erwidern. Sie mußten schnell einen Weg finden, wie sie Corrix auf ihre Seite bringen, oder aus dem Weg räumen konnten…

*****

Das Bombardement hatte geendet. Mon Mothma und die anderen liefen unruhig in der Zentrale umher und versuchten herauszufinden, was der Gegner als nächstes tun würde. 

Jaina stand vor einem taktischen Display und verinnerlichte sich die Kampfformation der Imperialen Raumflotte. Sie hatte noch nie in der Regierungszentrale einer Schlacht beigewohnt, und war somit mehr als nur interessiert. So konnte sie sich über ihre beiden Brüder nur wundern. Jacen und Anakin saßen ruhig in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich.

Jaina ging langsam zu ihnen herüber und räusperte sich. Anakin drehte sich zu seiner großen Schwester um und sah sie einfach an. 

Anakin erinnerte Jaina immer an ihren Onkel Luke. Er strahlte die selbe Ruhe und Gelassenheit, und auch die große Kraft, aus. Doch als sie Onkel Luke einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er gelächelt und war mit seinem Blick in die Ferne geschweift. Dann hatte er ihr die Geschichte von seinem Vater, also ihrem Großvater, Anakin Skywalker erzählt, nach dem ihr kleiner Bruder benannt worden war. Es war ihr vorgekommen, als würde er ihn sehr vermissen, und bereuen, daß er ihn nicht besser gekannt hatte. Auch seine Mutter hatte er ja nie kennengelernt, da sie vor sehr langer Zeit gestorben war. Dann hatte er gemeint, daß Anakin sehr viel von seinem Großvater habe, und ihn immer an ihn und nicht an sich selbst erinnere. 

Auch Jaina wünschte sich oft, sie hätte ihren Großvater gekannt. Doch sie war erst fünf Jahre nach der großen Schlacht um Endor, Anakin Skywalkers Tod, geboren worden, und hatte somit nie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

Jacen stieß seine Schwester an und riß sie somit von den Augen ihres jüngeren Bruders los. „Wolltest du uns irgend etwas sagen?" fragte er. 

Jaina nickte schnell.

„Was denkt ihr, was die anderen gerade machen? Ich habe gehört, daß die Jedi von Onkel Lukes Akademie auch ein Schiff schicken wollen."

Jacen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber sie können die Hilfe sicherlich gebrauchen." 

„Ja", gab Anakin zurück und nickte. „Wenn sie gegen so viele Jedi antreten müssen, können Mom, Paps, Onkel Luke und Tante Callista mehr Hilfe gebrauchen, als wir ihnen geben könnten."

Jacen und Jaina schauten ihren Bruder erstaunt an. „Gegen viele Jedi?" fragte sie wie aus einem Mund.

Anakin nickt abermals. „Habt ihr das denn nicht gespürt? Die Präsenzen sind ganz deutlich. Onkel Luke hat mir gesagt, daß es sechs sind."

Jaina biß sich auf die Lippe. Sie war in den letzten paar Minuten so beschäftigt gewesen, daß sie sich der Macht nicht geöffnet hatte, und so auch keine Nachrichten empfangen konnte. Onkel Luke hatte ihnen beigebracht, daß sie sich immer der Macht öffnen mußten, da ihnen sonst wichtiges entgehen könnte. 

Nun ja, sie würde versuchen, sich in Zukunft daran zu halten, auch wenn es noch sehr schwer war. Im Gesicht ihres Bruder Jacen konnte sie erkennen, daß er genau das gleiche dachte.

„Ich find's dumm, daß sie uns immer irgendwo absetzen, wenn es interessant wird. Sie haben immer allein den ganzen Spaß." meinte Jaina und lehnte sich trotzig mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Sie wollen uns doch nur schützen, Jaya." gab Jacen zurück.

„Ja", meinte Jaina. „Ich weiß, aber langsam werden wir zu alt dafür."

Mon Mothma ging gerade die geheimen Funkfrequenzen durch, die sie soeben eingerichtet hatten, als sie den Wortwechsel der Kinder bemerkte. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Damals hatte sie genauso gedacht. Sie hatte sich immer beschwert, wenn ihre Eltern sie so „schrecklich" bemutterten. Sie hatte es damals für vollkommen übertrieben und ebenso unnötig gehalten, doch im Nachhinein hatte sie erkannt, was sie ihrer Familie bedeutet hatte. Sie schämte sich dafür, daß sie im Streit mit ihren Eltern auseinander gegangen war, und sich nicht einfach entschuldigt hatte. Ein paar simple Worte hätten genügt. Doch nun war es zu spät, sich zu entschuldigen, es war unmöglich.

Das Blinken eines einkommenden Kommgespräches riß sie aus den Gedanken. Schnell bestätigte sie, und nachdem sie den Gesprächspartner identifiziert hatte, schaltete sie auf einen geheimen Kanal um.

Sie brachte sich vor der Monitoreinheit in Position und zog ihr schweres Gewand zurecht. 

„Mon Mothma", grüßte die Jedi Kirana Ti freundlich. „Es ist schön, sie wieder zu sehen." 

Mon Mothma erwiderte nickend den Gruß. „Es freut mich ebenso." 

„Wir haben ein älteres Kriegsschiff mit 4 Jedi Rittern – mich eingeschlossen – zur Unterstützung von Master Skywalker und Staatschefin Organa Solo geschickt. Kyp Durron hat sich auf meine Anfrage hin bereit erklärt, auch mit zu kommen." sagte Kirana Ti. Sie gehörte zu einer von Lukes ersten Schülerinnen in dessen Jedi Praxeum auf Yavin 4. 

Kyp Durron saß neben ihr an den Navigationskontrollen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte großes Potential, und die Ausbildung unter Luke bereits abgeschlossen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er der Neuen Republik in vielen Krisengebieten unter die Arme gegriffen und mit den Völkern verhandelt, und, wenn es nötig geworden war, auch gekämpft. 

Die beiden übrigen Jedi Ritter waren Kam Solusar, ebenfalls einer der ersten Jedi, und Nec Deexlan, ein Jedi Ritter, welcher erst vor einem Jahr auf Lukes Akademie gekommen war, und schon enorme Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Luke hielt sehr viel auf diesen jungen Mann mit den feuerroten Haaren und war sich sicher, daß er einmal ein großer Jedi werden würde.

„Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Hilfe, und Master Skywalker wird ihnen auch Dank schenken. Sie befinden sich momentan irgendwo im Orbit von Chad auf einem neuen Flaggschiff des Imperiums…"

Plötzlich kam Anakin Solo aus dem Hintergrund heran und stellte sich neben Mon Mothma.

„Hallo Kirana Ti!" meinte der Junge. 

Die Jedi erwiderte den Gruß. „Was ist denn, Anakin?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe vorhin mit Onkel Luke geredet. Er hat mir durch die Macht gesagt, daß außer Admiral Corrix noch 5 andere Jedi Ritter auf dem Schiff sind. Sie haben alle ein großes Potential. Ich konnte ihre Präsenzen bis hierher spüren."

Kirana Ti blinzelte erstaunt. „Du schaffst es doch immer noch, uns zu überraschen", meinte sie dann lächelnd. „Danke, daß du uns das gesagt hast. Diese Information könnte für uns noch sehr wichtig werden." 

Kirana Ti wandte sich wieder an Mon Mothma und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf.

„Wir werden uns nun auf den Weg machen. Wir halten sie auf dem Laufenden."

„Gut, und… möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein." gab Mon Mothma zurück.

„Ja, auch mit Ihnen." 

Die ehemalige Staatschefin beendete die Komverbindung und drehte sich zu den Kindern von Han Solo und der Staatschefin um. 

„Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, daß Master Skywalker und die anderen Erfolg haben werden."

*****

Grid Nohes überprüfte die Kontrollen seines X – Flüglers. Nun war er sich sicher, daß er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, daß er die Neue Republik um „Asyl" gebeten hatte. Er hatte sein unruhiges Leben, in dem er ständig verfolgt worden war, gegen ein ruhigeres getauscht.

Nun ja, ein wenig ruhiger, dachte Grid bei einem Blick aus der vorderen Sichtkanzel. 

Ein Knacken, begleitet von statischem Rauschen, weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Führer Gold, die Staffel hat Angriffsposition eingenommen." kam es aus dem Komgerät. 

„Bestätige, Gold 1, Kurs beibehalten und weitere Befehle abwarten." antwortete Grid und gab sich dem Geschehen um sich herum hin.

Die Chancen für die Neue Republik standen wirklich nicht gut: die gesamte Rebellenflotte war in den Kampf verwickelt. Seit der Schlacht um Endor, wo er sich noch auf Seiten des Imperiums befunden hatte, hatte er keine so gewaltige Flotte mehr gesehen wie jene unter Admiral Corrix. Sicherlich würde der Kampf nicht leicht werden, so hoffte er, daß jenes, was er bereits über die Stärke, die Ausdauer und den unglaublichen Willen der Neuen Republik gehört hatte, nichts als die Wahrheit war.

*****

Schon zum 10ten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde ließ Han den Navcomputer überprüfen. Obwohl er immer und immer wieder auf die gleichen Ergebnisse kam, hörte er nicht damit auf, denn er befürchtete, ansonsten vollkommen verrückt zu werden. 

Chewbacca, der noch neben ihm im Kopilotensessel saß, starrte aus der Luke hinaus auf das riesige Imperiale Flaggschiff, die _Dark Bird. Selbst er schien unruhig zu sein._

Die einzige die einen klaren Kopf bewahrte, war Leia. Momentan hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und versucht, durch die Macht einen Kontakt mit Luke und Callista herzustellen, ohne daß die Imperialen darauf aufmerksam wurden. Dies fiel ihr jedoch immer schwerer. Leia hatte die Vermutung geäußert, daß die Imperialen die Ysalamiri nacheinander aus jenem abgeschirmten Raum holten, in welchem sie diese aufbewahrten, und war deswegen sehr beunruhigt gewesen. Luke und Callista konnten ihnen nur so lange eine Nachricht schicken, wie Leia noch dazu imstande war, sich auf die Gedanken der beiden zu konzentrieren. Leider konnten sie dem Wirkungsbereich nicht entkommen, denn jede auch nur so geringe Änderung in ihrem Kurs würde sie für die Imperialen Sensoren erkennbar machen. Vermutlich blieb ihnen nur noch sehr wenig Zeit, vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten, wenn sie Glück hatten.

„Wie geht's den beiden?" fragte Han.

Leia schlug die Augen und mußte sich erst wieder neu orientieren. „Sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Sie halten sich noch unter Kontrolle."

„Hoffentlich lassen die uns nicht noch zu lange warten, ich drehe nämlich langsam durch."

Leia lächelte beruhigend und setzte sich hinter Han. 

„Keine Angst, es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Doch irgendwie klangen Leias Worte nicht ganz so sicher, wie sie eigentlich sollten.

*****

Voller Stolz führte Corrix sie durch sein neues Flaggschiff. Und Callista mußte gestehen, daß es beeindruckend war, das konnte man nicht leugnen.

Er führte sie vorbei an vielen in die Wände eingelassenen Türen, von denen jede der anderen bis auf den kleinsten Schliff glich. Callista begann sich zu fragen, ob sich Corrix hier sehr gut auskannte, oder ob sie vielleicht die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis gelaufen waren.

Diese Vermutung wurde jedoch sofort widerlegt, als sie durch eine sich automatisch öffnende Tür traten. Dahinter lag ein weiter, ovaler Raum.

_Corrix muß ein Faible für abgerundete Dinge haben, dachte Callista plötzlich. Sie hatte am ganzen Schiff noch nicht eine spitze Kante gesehen._

„Setzen Sie sich doch." bat der Admiral. 

Luke und Callista wechselten Blicke. 

„Wir bevorzugen es, stehen zu bleiben." gab Callista zurück.

„Nun, ganz wie Sie wollen." 

Corrix betätigte den Bordkomschalter und begann zu sprechen. „Freunde, unsere Gäste sind soeben eingetroffen. Ich würde euch ihnen gerne vorstellen."

Callista schaute fragend zu Luke hinüber, der direkt neben ihr stand.

_Sind das die anderen Jedi? konnte man förmlich in ihren Augen lesen. Die Kommunikation durch die Macht hatten sie abgebrochen, da sie es bevorzugten, nicht von Corrix oder seinen „Freunden" abgehört werden zu können._

Nach wenigen Momenten der Stille und des Wartens auf das, was kommen würde, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, welche sie vorerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Durch die Tür schritten fünf Männer, scheinbar alle etwa gleichen Alters. Sie alle trugen die Insignien, wie sie hohe imperiale Ränge kennzeichneten. 

Sie stellten sich zu Admiral Corrix und tauschten fragende Blicke aus.

„Master Skywalker, Mistreß Callista…" meinte Corrix. „Dies ist die zweite _Dark Sider Gruppe. Nachdem die erste ein vollkommener Fehlschlag war, dank der Einmischung ihrer Freunde, der Rebellen, haben wir eine neue Gruppe gegründet. Wie sie sehen, steht es um uns weitaus besser als um unsere Väter."_

Callista hatte das Imperium schon immer gehaßt. Seine Angehörigen brachten nichts als Lügen über die Lippen und vollbrachten keine Taten außer der Verwüstung und dem Tod.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, daß es alles Schuld der Rebellenallianz war. Ihr war diese Gruppe noch nicht einmal bekannt." meinte Luke.

Corrix seufzte. „Sie glauben wohl alles, was man ihnen erzählt. Schade eigentlich. Nun zu ihrer Frage. Ich kann mich noch sehr genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem die große Außenmission für unsere Eltern beginnen sollte. Sie waren alle sehr stolz darauf, an dieser Mission teilnehmen zu dürfen, und waren sich sicher, daß niemand sie würde aufhalten können. Wir verabschiedeten also unsere Väter und blieben bei den Müttern auf dem Flaggschiff. Wenig später erhielten wir die Nachricht, daß das Schiff der Gruppe von den Rebellen angegriffen und vernichtet worden war. 

Ich denke, daß das als Schuldzuweisung genügt!"  
Callista spürte deutlich, daß Corrix bei diesem Gedanken in Wut geriet. Vielleicht konnten sie diese Wut ausnutzen, um ein wenig Spielraum für Hans und Leias Ankunft zu schaffen.

„Dann hat man ihnen damals anscheinend die falschen Informationen gegeben. In den imperialen Archiven, die auf Coruscant zurückgelassen wurden, ist nämlich eindeutig festgehalten, daß Imperator Palpatine die _Dark Sider gegeneinander kämpfen lies, um den besten von ihnen als Obersten Befehlshaber der imperialen Raumflotte zu ehren. Und um sich selbst nicht in ein Licht der Mißgunst setzen zu lassen, gab er die falschen Informationen heraus."_

Nun wurde Corrix wirklich wütend.

„Das ist eine Lüge! Der Imperator war inkompetent, aber so etwas hätte er niemals veranlaßt."

Auch die anderen Mitglieder der _neuen Dark Sider diskutierten heftig miteinander. Sie schienen alle nicht an die Wahrheit glauben zu wollen._

Luke nutzte diesen Moment der Tumults und gab Leia das vereinbarte Zeichen. Zum Glück bestätigte sie, denn ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis es zur Entscheidung kommen würde. 

Plötzlich bekam Luke eine weitere Botschaft durch die Macht; die Jedi von seiner Akademie waren auf dem Weg, und würden voraussichtlich in ein paar Minuten eintreffen. 

Corrix Zorn hatte sich noch nicht wieder gelegt, doch das würde sicherlich noch einige Zeit dauern. 

„Ferro, Gandis, bringt die beiden in ihr Quartier. Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern."

Die beiden dunklen Jedi nickten und traten an Luke und Callista heran. Als sie den Raum gerade verlassen wollten, rief der Admiral noch: „Und holt die Ysalamiri aus dem Schutzraum!"

*****

Die Formation des imperialen Geschwaders hatte sich in den letzten Minuten nicht geändert. 

Vielleicht würde dies ja ausnahmsweise einmal friedlich zu Ende gehen, vielleicht…

Er hätte nicht daran denken sollen; plötzlich brach ein TIE – Bomber ohne Vorwarnung oder besonderen Grund einfach aus der Formation heraus. Er flog wie unkontrolliert auf eine neu republikanische Fregatte zu, durchbrach ihr Schild und ließ sie explodieren.

Grid stutzte. Was für einen Sinn konnte das gehabt haben? 

Nun, er hatte den Befehl, seine Jäger gegen die Imperialen in den Kampf zu schicken, sobald diese sich gegen die Neue Republik wendeten, aus welchem Grund auch immer, und er hatte nicht vor, diesen Befehl zu mißachten.

„Führer Gold an Gold Staffel. S – Flügel in Angriffsposition, Angriffsformation einnehmen. Jetzt werden wir's denen zeigen!"

Aus dem Komm zurück drangen mehrere übereinandergelegte Schlachtrufe der insgesamt 7 Piloten, welche nun ihre Maschinen hochfuhren und sich auf einen ordentlichen Kampf freuten.

Natürlich eröffnete nun auch der Rest der Imperialen Flotte das Feuer auf die Gegner. Was passiert war, konnte ohnehin nicht wieder wettgemacht werden.

Mon Mothma lief zur taktischen Station, als diese plötzlich akustische eine Veränderung in der Formation aufzeichneten. Ungläubig sah sie, wie dieser einzelne TIE Bomber eine ihrer Fregatten zerstörte. 

Die Kinder rannten zum Fenster und schauten mit großen Augen in den Himmel, welcher nun von Blasterfeuer erhellt wurde.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten aufgehört zu kämpfen?!" meinte Jaina.

Mon Mothma trat schulterzuckend zu ihnen und meinte: „Das dachten die sicherlich auch."

Immer noch über den Zwischenfall nachdenkend beobachtete sie, wie ihre Flotte langsam in Angriffsformation ging.

_Hoffentlich wird alles gutgehen, dachte sie nur. Sie zweifelte zwar nicht an den Fähigkeiten ihrer Piloten, ganz im Gegenteil, aber zahlenmäßig war ihnen das Imperium weit überlegen._

Grid stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, als er den nächsten TIE – Jäger erwischte. Dies war bereits sein fünfter. _Ich bin gar nicht mal schlecht, meinte er, __und auch kein bißchen eingebildet. Doch um so mehr er traf, um so besser. Jeder Feind weniger bedeutete besser Chancen für sie._

Die TIE – Interceptoren lösten wieder ihre Formation und bildeten eine neue. 

Gold 4 stob rechts an ihm vorbei und brach mitten durch sie hindurch. 

Er war auch kein schlechter Pilot, und hatte sich bisher sehr gut bewiesen.

Eine Meldung erschien auf seinem Translatorschirm für die R2 Einheit, die hinter ihm im Jäger angebracht worden war.

_Führer Grün ruft Verstärkung. Die Strife __ist schwer beschädigt. Grid bestätigte. „Führer Gold and Gold 2 und 3. Schließt euch Staffel Grün an. Sie brauchen mehr Schutz für die __Strife."_

„Gold 2, verstanden."

„Gold 3, verstanden.", tönte es nacheinander aus dem Komm. Nun hatte er noch fünf Jäger an seiner Seite. Das mußte genügen, um die Imperialen weiter in Schach zu halten.

Es würde genügen.

*****

Han manövrierte den Falken langsam in die Landebucht des neuen Flaggschiffs. Momentan befanden sie sich im Sensorenschatten eines Sternenzerstörer, was es für die Imperialen unmöglich machte, sie zu orten.

Chewbacca knurrte etwas und deutete auf einen langsam immer größer werdenden Punkt, der genau auf sie zu kam.

„Was denkst du, was das ist?" fragte Han.

„Das ist unsere Verstärkung!" gab Leia zurück.

Han stutzte. Sie hatte keine Verstärkung angefordert, obwohl sie diese sicherlich gebrauchen konnten.

„Es sind einige Jedi Ritter von Lukes Akademie. Sie wollen uns und den beiden helfen." beantwortete sie die unausgesprochene Frage. 

„Sie wollen, daß wir weiter auf unserem Kurs bleiben. Sie schützen sich mit Hilfe der Macht vor den Sensoren der Imperialen, deshalb können diese sie nicht entdecken."

„Scheint effektiver zu sein, als unser kleiner Trick." meinte Han seufzend. 

„Ja", gab Leia zurück. „Doch er erfordert auch viel mehr Konzentration. Es kann leicht passieren, daß ein Jedi diese verliert und das Schiff verwundbar wird."

„Naja, das Risiko ist auch bei uns ja nicht gering." fügte sie hinzu und ließ ihren Blick über die abgenutzten Kabel gleiten, die an mehreren Stellen aus der Wand hingen.

„Hey, der Falke hat uns bis jetzt noch immer gerettet." meinte Han trotzig.

„Ja, und er hat uns auch ein paar Mal fast das Leben gekostet." antwortete Leia neckisch. 

„Aber egal. Jetzt sollten wir uns auf die gegenwärtige Situation konzentrieren."

Nach einigen wenigen Minuten waren sie sicher in einer Ecke des vollkommen verlassenen Landedecks heruntergekommen. Anscheinend hatte ihre Tarnung bis jetzt gut durchgehalten. Sie warteten im Schiff, bis auch die Jedi die Landebucht erreicht und aufgesetzt hatten. Zusammen hatte sie bessere Chancen, Luke und Callista zu helfen und dabei selbst zu überleben. 

Die Jedi, ebenso Han, Leia und Chewie stiegen aus ihren Schiffen und begrüßten sich.

„Schön das ihr gekommen seid. Wir alle können eure Hilfe wirklich sehr gut gebrauchen." bedankte sich Leia.

In ihrem Gesicht konnte man jedoch eins deutlich ablesen; _Habt ihr mit meinen Kindern gesprochen? Wie geht es ihnen?_

Kirana Ti lächelte. Sie hatte diese Frage schon erwartet. 

„Ihren Kindern geht es sehr gut. Sie befinden sich in der Regierungszentrale auf Coruscant und verfolgen mit großem Interesse das Geschehen dort."

„Danke." gab Leia zurück, während sie Hans Hand ergriff. 

„Wir sollten uns nun auf den Weg machen. Wir wissen nicht, wieviel Zeit noch bleibt." schlug Streen vor. 

Und so schlichen sie sich, geschützt von der Macht, durch die gigantische Anzahl von Korridoren, immer den Präsenzen der anderen beiden Jedi nach, denen sie helfen wollten.

*****

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ker Ferro, ein enger Freund von Corrix und Konstrukteur der _Dark Bird, wie der Admiral ihnen auf der Führung erzählt hatte, betrat das Quartier von Luke und Callista._

„Der Admiral wünscht, daß Sie mich auf die Brücke begleiten. Wenn Sie mir also folgen würden…"

Er vollführte eine ausgedehnte Geste zur Tür. 

Luke und Callista tauschten einen Blick aus und erhoben sich dann. Dies könnte ihre Chance werden, Corrix zu Strecke zu bringen. Er war sicherlich noch immer sehr aufgebracht, was ihnen ein großer Vorteil sein würde.

So traten die drei Jedi aus dem Raum, Ferro bildete das Schlußlicht, um sicherzustellen, daß die beiden nicht versuchen würden zu fliehen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie die potentielle Brücke erreicht. Sie war vollkommen menschenleer, bis auf die vier Jedi und eine Gruppe von Ysalamiri, die sich auf einem großen Gerüst befanden. 

Luke hatte diese Gerüste schon einmal gesehen, bei Großadmiral Thrawn und seinen Leuten, doch zu dieser Zeit waren sie noch kleiner gewesen, und man hatte sie auf dem Rücken getragen.

Nun wandte Corrix seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die soeben eingetroffenen Gäste.

Er schien sich mittlerweile abgekühlt zu haben, doch der Zorn schlummerte nur knapp unter der Oberfläche.

„Ich hoffe, daß Sie das, was Sie vorhin von sich gegeben haben, wieder zurücknehmen, meine Dame."

Luke spürte deutlich – nicht durch die Macht, er konnte ihre Stimmung schon aus ihrer Haltung erkennen – das Callista darüber amüsiert war,daß Corrix so starrköpfig an das glaubte, was ihm das Imperium damals als die Wahrheit verkauft hatte.

„Warum sollte ich es zurücknehmen. Ich denke, Sie sollten über ihre Ansichten nachdenken, nicht ich."

Der Zorn kochte wieder hoch und es fiel Corrix schwer nicht zu schreien.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, daß ihre _Rebellen zu stur seid, an die Wahrheit zu glauben. Ihr glaubt nur an das, woran ihr glauben wollt. Es wird wohl doch länger als erwartet dauern, bis ich Sie zur __Dunklen und __Einzig richtigen Seite der Macht bekehrt habe."_

Nun lenkte Luke ein.

„Ich hätte eine schneller Lösung für Sie."

„Wenn Sie meinen, ich würde Sie gehen lassen, dann sind Sie noch einfältiger als ich dachte." gab Corrix zurück.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich dachte an einen fairen Wettkampf, ein Lichtschwertduell zwischen Ihnen und mir. Wenn ich gewinne, lassen Sie Callista und mich frei. Wenn Sie gewinnen, bleiben wir freiwillig bei Ihnen."

Corrix lächelte. Unter den neuen _Dark Sidern war er der beste im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Er war unschlagbar, und das würde Skywalker auf bald feststellen._

„Nun gut, ich gehe auf ihr Angebot ein. Es erscheint mir tatsächlich fair."

Er winkte Ker Ferro zu sich. „Geben Sie Skywalker sein Lichtschwert!"

Corrix zog sein Lichtschwert ebenfalls und aktivierte die graue Klinge. Ohne die Hilfe der Macht würde es zwar schwerer werden, den Kampf zu gewinnen, doch konnte auch Skywalker sie nicht nutzen, was den Kampf ausglich. 

Auch Luke hatte seine grüne Klinge bereits aktiviert. Dieser Kampf erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als er und Callista durch das Universum gezogen waren, um ihr Machtpotential zurückzugewinnen. Damals hatte sie auf Dagobah ein Lichtschwertduell ohne die Macht geführt, um Callista wieder darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß sie noch immer eine Jedi war, auch wenn sie die Macht nicht mehr nutzen konnte. Das Duell hatte unentschieden geendet. Sie hatten ein paar Minuten einfach nur dagestanden und die Klingen gegeneinander gestemmt.

Doch diesmal würde es eine Entscheidung geben. Die beiden Gegner fingen an, sich zu umkreisen. 

Die ersten Haken von Corrix fielen, doch auch ohne die Unterstützung der Macht war es ihm ein Leichtes, diese abzuwehren. Doch plötzlich riß Corrix sein Lichtschwert nach oben und setzte zu einem Schmetterschlag an.

„Luke, paß auf!" schrie Callista aufgeregt.

Er konnte sich gerade noch schnell genug zur Seite rollen, so daß der Admiral sein Lichtschwert tief in den Boden der Brücke rammte. 

Luke rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und griff an. Corrix parierte sehr schnell. Patt. Die beiden Lichtschwertklingen knisterten, als sie die Entladungen freigaben. Keiner der beiden Jedi bewegte sich. Sie standen nur schwer atmend da und stemmten sich mit dem Lichtschwert gegen den Gegner.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Blasterblitz durch den Raum und traf einen der vier Ysalamiri. Corrix Konzentration ließ nach, als er nach hinten sah, um die Eindringlinge auszumachen. Luke nutzte diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und schlug dem Admiral das Lichtschwert aus der Hand. Dieser stolperte überrascht zurück und zückte schnell ein kleines Komm. Er rief Verstärkung. Ein weiterer Blasterblitz und ein wirbelndes Lichtschwert flogen auf das Gerüst zu, um die Ysalamiri zur Strecke zu bringen, welche die riesige Brücke mit einer Machtblase eingedeckt hatten. 

Die Macht kehrte zurück. 

Während Callista Ferro das Lichtschwert abnahm, wandte sich Luke den anderen zu. 

„Schön das ihr so schnell kommen konntet."

Kirana Ti und die anderen Jedi der Akademie neigten leicht den Kopf. Han kam zu Luke herüber und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und schon wieder haben wir euch gerettet. Wenn ich dafür jedesmal nur einen Credit bekommen würde, wäre ich mittlerweile steinreich."

Luke erwiderte Hans Grinsen.

„Luke, Han, Achtung!" rief Leia.

Corrix hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und hielt sein Lichtschwert kampfbereit in der Hand. Inzwischen war auch seine Verstärkung eingetroffen und hatte sich um ihn gesammelt, ebenfalls mit kampfbereiten Lichtschwertern.

„Kommt alle her!" rief Luke seinen Freunden zu. „Laßt uns etwas ausprobieren." Bisher hatte er zwar nur über diese Technik in alten Aufzeichnungen gelesen, aber ihnen blieb nicht fiel übrig, wenn sie diesen Kampf schnell gewinnen wollten.

Die Jedi, ebenso Han und Chewie, stellten sich in einem Kreis auf, mit den Rücken zu den Dunklen Jedi. 

Sie schlossen ihre Augen und konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf die Macht.

Corrix war ein wenig verwirrt. Was wollten Skywalker und die anderen damit bewirken? Er signalisierte seinen Jedi den Angriff. Sie stoben auf den Kreis zu und versuchten, ihn zu durchbrechen, doch die Rebellen schienen von einer Art Kraftfeld umgeben zu sein, so daß ihre Angriffe harmlos abprallten. 

Plötzlich wurde der Kreis in ein seltsames, fahl – blaues Licht gehüllt und eine Druckwelle entstand, die Corrix und die anderen von den Beinen riß. Auch die Instrumente des Schiffes waren betroffen. Die _Dark Bird begann langsam zu schlingern. _

Die Druckwelle wurde immer stärker. Das letzte, was Corrix sah, bevor sein Lebenslicht erlosch, waren die Jedi, welche noch immer in dem Kreis standen und nicht beeinträchtigt zu sein schienen. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob er das richtige getan hatte, ob nicht alles nur ein Irrtum gewesen war. Doch nun war es zu spät, irgend etwas zu ändern.

„Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen, hier fliegt bald alles auseinander!" schrie Han und schnappt nach Luft. 

Sie lösten den Kreis auf und rannten so schnell wie möglich zur Landebucht. In der letzten Sekunde hoben der Falke und das Jedi Schiff ab und verließen das „sinkende Schiff". Die _Dark Bird löste sich in einer riesigen Explosion auf, und Bruchstücke prasselten gegen die Schilde. __Eigentlich schade, dachte Han. __Es war ein echt tolles Schiff._

*****  
  


„Jungs, seht ihr das gleiche wie ich?" fragte Grid Nohes. Trotz der Bestätigungen aus dem Komm traute er seinen Augen nicht. Die gesamte imperiale Flotte drehte einfach an und sprang in den Hyperraum. Ein Gefühl des Triumphes stieg in ihm hoch. Sie hatten es geschafft. Wenn er auch nicht wußte wie. Aber sie hatten gewonnen, und wieder bestätigte sich, daß er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

In der Regierungszentrale wurden Jubelrufe laut als man sah, daß die imperiale Flotte floh. Mon Mothma fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihr erster Kampf in dieser Position seit sehr langer Zeit war doch noch gut ausgegangen, obwohl sie eher an das Gegenteil geglaubt hatte. 

Dieses Mal jubelte sogar Anakin. Die drei Geschwister waren nicht nur heilfroh darüber, daß sie den Kampf gewonnen hatten, sondern auch darüber, daß Anakin vermelden konnte, er spüre noch immer die Präsenzen der Guten Jedi. 

Selbst Jaina vergab ihnen nun, daß ihre Eltern sie immer zu Hause ließen, wenn es spannend wurde. Schließlich war heute ein sehr aufregender Tag gewesen. 

*****

Luke, Callista, Han und Leia saßen in einem der besseren Restaurants auf Coruscant, um ihren erneuten Sieg gegen das Imperium zu feiern.

Doch das war nicht das einzige, was es zu feiern geben sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Callista stand Luke auf und räusperte sich. „Callista und ich haben euch etwas zu sagen." begann er, und wurde jäh von Han unterbrochen.

„Na los, spuck's schon aus."

„Callista und ich möchten heute abend unsere Verlobung bekannt geben." brachte Luke hervor, nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte. Dann setzte er sich wieder. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." meinte Leia und lächelte Callista und ihrem Bruder zu.

„Jetzt hat er's doch endlich geschafft." meinte Han. Und ließ somit allgemeines Gelächter am Tisch ausbrechen.

The End

_ _

_ _

_finished: Dienstag, 30. __März 1999_


End file.
